Lovey Library Mood
by ArRuSwari96
Summary: Kris x Chanyeol a.k.a KrisYeol a.k.a duo tiang(?) 's Drabble / I Don't know what summary needed for it ;p yang pasti hanyalaha kumpulan cerita drabble gagal yang author buat dan terinspirasi dari curhatan kehidupan di kampus wkwk / Don't Forget For Your Review :) [ Update - 11&12 ] / NEW ADDITIONAL STORY
1. Library Mood

.: Author : **ArRusWari96**

.: Cast : Kris Wu Yifan,Park Chanyeol [ _KrisYeol _]

.: Genre : Romance

.: Disclaimer :.

Para Uke Milik Seme(?) dan Mereka milik keluarga mereka masing masing dan Tuhan, Author hanya punya Alur Cerita FF ini yang yah…*silahkan nilai sendiri*

.: Warning :.

Typo yang mungkin bisa terjadi,mungkin ada yang sedikit OOC tanpa Author sadari, ,BoyXBoy, OneShot*_ push-up dance_*,Drabble abal,Don't Like Don't Read

.

Don't be Silent Reader juseyo! :'(

*nangis meluk Chanyeol* *ditelan Kris*.

.

.

.

**.**

_**Ctak Ctak Ctak**_

_**Klik Klik**_

_**Klik**_

_**Klik Klik**_

Seorang namja tengah berkutat dengan laptopnya dan sejumlah buku yang ada di sampingnya. Sesekali namja itu hanya menghela nafas dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke tangannya. Moodnya sedang sangat kacau hari ini.

Yah banyak sih penyebabnya…

misalnya teman temannya yang mengungkit ( lebih tepatnya sih menceritakan ) Diklat yang tak ia ikuti karena alasan pribadi. Hingga salah satu teman sekelasnya yang bilang kalau ia seharusnya tidak usah mengikuti sosialisasi program biro kampus yang ia ikuti karena tidak ada pesan ataupun apapun itu yang masuk di kedua handphone kesayangan miliknya.

Oh,sungguhh…

demi semua koleksi boneka _rilakkuma_ di kamarnya….

Sudah hari ini merupakan hari Senin pertama ia kuliah kembali setelah UTS ditambah sudah ada dua masalah yang membuat mood-nya uring uringan saat ini,Belum lagi kini ia tak berhasil menemukan contoh laporan atau sumber apapun yang bisa membantunya mengerjakan Laporan Fisiologi besok.

Ya tuhan benar benar rusak sudah mood seorang Park Chanyeol—namja itu—di hari senin yang sebenarnya juga sih tak terlalu cerah karena ada awan yang menutupi sang raja penguasa siang hari…

Tak berapa lama Chanyeol berkutat dengan laptop yang menampilkan berbagai link-link yang ada di mbah _google_ di layarnya…

tiba tiba….

"Yeollie ~~"

_**BUUGGG**_

Sebuah buku tebal menghantam jidat sang pemilik suara yang kita kenal dengan sapaan Kris itu."a—aawww….appoooo….."

"diam tiang bule kau tak tahu kita berada dimana ?"kata Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam sembari memanyunkan bibirnya ke Kris yang justru tertawa pelan melihat Chanyeol. Kris memang tak menyadari tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan

"Baby sebelum kau mengataiku kau juga harus menyadari tubuh sexy mu itu dulu baby…kau kan juga termasuk tiang…"

Chanyeol tanpa sadar meronakan pipirnya atas kata '_sexy_' yang ia ucapkan walau rasanya moodnya membaik walau dalam jumlah sedikit,yah perhatian namja _chinese-kanada_ yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya ini sepertinya menjadi penghilang mood buruknya.

"Te—Terserah…lagipula kau tadi juga mengagetkanku…."

_Hening_

_**BRUK**_

"Yak…kau kan bisa duduk dengan tenang tidak di sampingku….kenapa duduk saja seperti itu eoh ?"

"Iya..Iya Mianhae Manis….kau ini sensi sekali…ada apa sih….."

Kris kini tengah duduk di satu kursi yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Oh jangan heran karena kebetulan Chanyeol memilih bangku dan meja yang dekat dengan jendela dan kebetulan saja mampu menampung untuk dua orang.

"Kau tak Kuliah Yifan ?"

Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya,"Diusir ssaem…"

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya. "E—Eh…sungguh? Siapa Dosennya ?"

"Hyunsuk _Ssaem_…"

"Kau telat di kuliahnya ?"

Kris hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "toh dia juga jam terakhir dan sehabis ini juga pulang…."

Chanyeol memaklumi dosen yang satu itu. Telat masuk lebih baik keluar dan tak usah kuliah begitu sih motto-nya dan Chanyeol paling takut untuk teliat masuk kuliah untuk dosen tersebut.

"Kau sendiri ? Bukannya seingatku kelasmu sekarang masih ada mata kuliah ?"

"yah…memang sih….tapi aku tak mengambilnya soalnya SKS ku tidak cukup…"

"Kau tak mengambil mata kuliah Hewan Lab yeollie?"

"Aniyo….aku hanya mengambil Manajemen Pet Animal…kan sama seperti mu….Yifaaann….Jumlah SKS kita pun sama…"

Kris mengangguk mengerti—lebih tepatnya sih baru mengingat hal itu dan kemudian Chanyeol sendiri kembali mengerjakan sesuatu di depan laptop. Kris memasang earphone yang tersambungnya di Ipodnya satu di telinganya dan yang lainnya di telinga Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sendiri sama sekali tak keberatan tentunya. Ia sangat senang dengan perhatian kecil dari Kris yang seperti ini padanya. Ia sangat menyukainya malah,apalagi selera music mereka hampir sama.

"Omong omong rajin sekali…"

"Waeyo?",Tanya Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar computer.

"Sudah mencari bahan untuk laporan fisiologi besok yeobo…"

"Ummm…hanya supaya aku tidak kelimpungan saja…" balas Chanyeol.

"Lalu ?"

"Belum ketemu…."

Setelah berkata demikian,Chanyeol menghela nafasnya panjang sembari meletakkan kepalanya ke atas keyboard laptop miliknya. Kris menarik pelan badan Chanyeol dan menyenderkannya ke bahunya—sementara namja itu menutup matanya pelan dan membiarkan rambutnya di acak sedikit oleh Kris.

Chanyeol melirik kea rah luar jendela. Matanya tiba tiba berbinar,"wah hujaann…"

Hujan deras tampak turun diluar jendela dan Chanyeol menikmati pemandangan itu sembari tetap bersender di bahu kris. Jendela yang terbuka membuat udara hujan menerpa penciuman apalagi ditambah udara sejuk yang mengalir melewati tubuh kedua namja itu.

"Jadi ingat pertama kali kita bertemu yeollie…."

"Ah nde…",balas Chanyeol,"kita hujan hujanan berlari ke kostku dulu, bersama karena ternyata payungnya tidak muat dua orang kan…"

"Dan ternyata kita satu kos bukan ?"

"Yah bahkan kamar kita bertetanggaan…" tambah Kris.

Chanyeol tersenyum mengingatnya masa masa pertama kali ia bertemu dan berkenalan dengan Kris—menumbuhkan benih cinta dan sayang diantara mereka berdua—hingga pada akhir semester pertama mereka,Kris memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan cinta pada seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Mood mu sudah baikkan…"

"Belum terlalu…"jawab chanyeol pelan

"O—Ooohh….begitu…"

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar—otaknya mencerna kata kata dari Kris.

_Loading_.

"Tu—Tunggu sebentar…da—darimana kau tahu moodku tidak bagus?"

_Connect_.

Kris hanya tersenyum

"Tahu saja….kan tadi juga aku melihat ekspresimu dari kejauhan kok…"

Kris kemudian mengusak pelan lagi rambut keabuan milik chanyeol.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu ada apa ? Kenapa?"

Chanyeol terdiam,ia tak tahu apakah ia akan menceritakannnya atau tidak. Ia takut jika ia menceritakannya pada namja kekasihnya ini bisa bisa moodnya yang sudah lumayan bagus karena kehadiran Kris malah akan kembali ke posisi awal. Tapi Chanyeol merasa kalau ia tak menceritakannya justru malah mengganjal dirinya.

"Sebenarnya mulai tadi aku masuk kelas, mood ku rasanya jatuh yifaanniee….~~"

Kris terkekeh dalam hati—melihat sikap Chanyeol yang kini tampak merajuk padanya."Oh… Lalu…."

Chanyeol masih tetap menyenderkan kepalanyaa di bahu kekasihnya—memainkan mouse laptopnya tak berniat melanjutkan pencariannya—sembari bercerita panjang lebar tentang semuanya. Kris hanya dengan sabar mendengarkan semua penuturan panjang kali lebar kali tinggi(?) dari namja di sampingnya ini. Ah iya omong omong pengunjung perpustakaan yang lain bagaimana ? Ah, tenang saja kok Kris dan Chanyeol mengobrol dengan suara yang agak sedikit dipelankan semenjak awal sehingga tak akan terlalu mengganggu yang lainnya.

"Ah arraseo…."balas Kris pada saat Chanyeol sudah puas menceritakan semua hal yang merusak mood-nya di hari itu."Omong omong kau semalam tidur jam berapa chagiya ?"

"Eh ? Memang kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Sudah jawab saja….jam berapa?"

"U—Unnhh….Jam 11 Malam Chagi…."

Kris menghela nafas panjang. Chanyeol masih bingung kenapa kekasihnya menanyakan waktu tidurnya yang semalam.

"Pantas saja mood-mu gampang memburuk chanyeol….",jawab Kris "Kau kelelahan Yeollie….semalam kau melakukan apa? Kita kan baru selesai UTS minggu lalu, otomatis belum ada praktikum apapun bukan jadi kamu ngapain ?"

"Gak bisa tidur….kemarin mungkin efek karena aku tidur siang sehabis pulang dari kampus…."

Kris mengelus rambut Chanyeol lagi,"sehabis pulang kuliah ini kau tidur okay…"

"Nde….tapi kalau aku gak bisa tidur bagaimana ?"

"Kau mau tidur di kamarku? Ah atau sekalian kutidurkan di atas kasurku atau kasurmu mungkin?"

_**PLETAK**_

"U—Unnhh…dasar mesum…"

Kris mencubit pipi Chanyeol sebentar lalu mengambil salah satu buku yang ada di samping Chanyeol untuk dibaca. Yah,hitung hitung agar ia juga tak merasa bosan juga—mulai dari buku anatomi,buku fisiologi dan terminology medis ada di samping chanyeol.

Entah berapa lama mereka berdua menikmati suasana semilir rintik rintik hujan di dalam perpustakaan luas itu. Chanyeol menghentikan pekerjaan mengetiknya dan melirik namja kekasihnya yang duduk disampingnya yang tengah focus membaca.

Chanyeol hanya sedikit tersenyum sembari melihat namja kekasihnya tersebut sedang membaca buku yang tadi sempat ia ambil untuk iseng ia baca kalau kalau tiba tiba jaringan wifi kampus tiba tiba melambat di saat ia mencari yang ia butuhkan. Setelah ia puas, ia kembali melanjutkan pencariannya dan semua itu tanpa disadari namja yang tadi diamatinya itu

"Ah,omong omong…" tiba tiba Kris memecah suasana,"sudah makan siang ?"

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalnya ke kris dan menggeleng,"Belum…aku lapar…."

"Ayo kita makan di _cafeteria_ perpus chagiya…aku juga belum makan siang…."

"Unnhhh….pingin sih tapi se—sebenarnya eomma belum mengirimiku uang bulanan chagi…jadi uangku benar benar habis…..unnhhh…mungkin nanti saja deh di kost makannya…"

Oh ya omong omong Chanyeol itu berasal dari luar daerah tempat kampusnya berada tentunya makanya dia dikirimi uang bulanan secara teratur.

"Gwenchana…aku paham kok….kajja,biar ku traktir…."

"Kau mau mentraktirku…sungguh? Tapi apa tak apa?"

"Iya chagi…lagipula kalau uangku juga belum dikirim kau juga sering mentraktirku kan chagi….jadi setidaknya biar kali ini gentian….okay baby…"

"Sungguh ? Mau benar benar mentraktirku ?"

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yayy…gomapta…",Chanyeol memeluk Kris bahagia.

"Cheonma…ppaliwa bereskan laptop dan buku buku itu lalu masukkan ke tasmu yang di loker perpus terus kita makan arraseo…tasnya tak usah kau bawa….titip saja nde…"

Chanyeol mengangguk semangat. Sementara Chanyeol membereskan laptopnya. Kris mengambil buku buku yang tadi ada di atas meja itu. "Kau tidak perlu fotocopy ini kan ?"

Chanyeol yang tengah menggulung kabel laptopnya menggelengkan kepalanya. Kris kemudian meletakkan buku buku itu di rak khusus di tengah ruangan mereka berada.

"Selesai ?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sembari tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Kris sementara tangan yang lainnya memegang laptop serta kabelnya walaupun agak kesusahan tapi ia merasa tak begitu membutuhkan bantuan kekasihnya itu.

"Kajja….traktir jajangmyeon nde…ah ani ramyun deh…sama tteokpokki….."

Kris hanya tersenyum—sepertinya ia berhasil membuat mood kekasihnya itu membaik,"Ya Ya….terserah saja deh…tteokpokkinya yang pedas kan ?"

"Iisssshhh…aku kan tak bisa makan yang pedas kris memangnya kau bisa ?"

"Ahahaha….nggak lah aku cuman bercanda…yang tak terlalu pedas kan ? Aku kan hanya menggodamu chanyeol-ku sayang…."

Chanyeol menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Kris malah ingin tertawa rasanya melihat ekspresi namja bertelinga peri itu kalau ia tak ingat kini ia berada di perpustakaan kampusnya.

"Arraseo…kajja…jadi mau kan ? Kalau gak jadi juga ga papa sih….",goda Kris lagi.

"E—Eh…Iya…Ayo Kris-ah…."

Chanyeol menarik tangan Kris dan mereka pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar area perpustakaan menuju ke bagian penitipan. Kris yang tadi hanya ditarik oleh Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dari belakang hanya bisa tersenyum. Setidaknya hari ini ia bisa memperbaiki mood kekasihnya ini walaupun hanya sedikit dan mungkin tak terlalu berarti tapi ia tahu hal ini pasti akan sangat berarti bagi kekasihnya ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**THE END**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~~ Author's Note ~~

Hai Hai Semua…..

Dengan author ArRuSwari96 disini….

Kayaknya udah lama author gak nulis author's note disini…apalagi di FF author yang _**"Dragon And Chronos**_" beberapa chap terakhir nya benar benar blank ga ada note sama sekali..itu author udah benar benar kena writer's block parah….seriusan…

Jadi author harap kalau kalian yang baca FF tersebut gak menganggap Author sombong atau apapun itu. Author lagi butuh pencerahan. Makanya Author putuskan untuk menghiatuskan dulu FF itu dahulu dan soal _**'(Black) Rabbit and Wolf**_" *ebuset ff kapan noh* sepertinya author putuskan untuk discontinued tapi kalaupun bisa update lagi mungkin saja tapi author gak mau ngasih kalian harapan besar. Jadi Mianhae Readers….

Dan atas apresiasi kalian atas FF perdana author yang Rated M author ucapkan banyak terimakasih…..jeongmal gamsahamnida…..*bow*

Last,Review Juseyoo_


	2. Lovey Mood

.: Author : **DragonPhoenix96**

.: Cast : Kris Wu Yifan,Park Chanyeol [ _KrisYeol _]

.: Genre : Romance

.: Disclaimer :.

Para Uke Milik Seme(?) dan Mereka milik keluarga mereka masing masing dan Tuhan, Author hanya punya Alur Cerita FF ini yang yah…*silahkan nilai sendiri*

.: Warning :.

Typo yang mungkin bisa terjadi,mungkin ada yang sedikit OOC tanpa Author sadari, ,BoyXBoy, OneShot*_ push-up dance_*,Drabble abal,Don't Like Don't Read

.

Don't be Silent Reader juseyo! :'(

*nangis meluk Chanyeol* *ditelan Kris*.

.

.

.

**.**

Hujan deras masih turun ke bumi di luar dengan deras. Namun sedikitpun Chanyeol tak terusik oleh suara deras nya hujan dan petir yang sesekali menghantam diluar. Ia tetap bergelung di dalam selimutnya yang hangat itu.

_**Krieet**_

_**Cklek**_

Namja lain tampak memasuki kamar milik namja yang tengah terlelap tersebut. Kakinya perlahan melangkah menuju kea rah tempat tidur di kamar tersebut dan duduk di samping namja itu sembari mengelus perlahan rambut namja yang tengah terlelap tersebut.

"Nnnhh…Yifaaann….",Chanyeol yang menyadari usapan perlahan Kris pada rambutnya terbangun perlahan.

"Sssh…_sorry for waking you up…just back to sleep again…_",kata Kris yang kaget karena tanpa sengaja ia membangunkan namja itu. Akan tetapi bukannya kembali tidur ,namja itu malah terduduk di samping Kris.

"Aku masih ga bisa tidur semenjak datang….tapi kepalaku masih pusing Kris….jadi bagaimana ?"

Kris memegang dahi Chanyeol dan mengusap pipi namja itu perlahan. Wajahnya memang agak sedikit pucat kelelahan tapi setidaknya tidak demam. Yah,memang sih selesai makan di cafeteria tadi tiba tiba Chanyeol merengek lagi ingin tetap melanjutkan untuk mencari sumber di perpus dengan bantuan Kris tetapi Kris tahu kalau Chanyeol memang kelelahan dengan tugas tugas yang menumpuk dan tekanan batin yang ia alami di kelasnya. Maka dari itu dia memaksa Chanyeol untuk pulang dan menjamin namja itu untuk mencarinya lagi esok hari dan tetap ditemani oleh dirinya.

Kris amat sangat mengenal Chanyeol lebih dari Chanyeol mengenal dirinya sendiri mungkin. Ia tahu seberapa besar tingkat bully yang dialami Chanyeol di kelasnya walaupun namja itu tak pernah cerita padanya. Yang ia tahu,tak hanya teman sekelas Chanyeol bahkan mungkin satu angkatan walau tidak semua sih. Ia bingung kenapa begitu banyak yang tak menyukai namja itu. Chanyeol baik,ramah,periang dan dia peduli dengan sekitarnya dan manis. Kris bisa berbicara begitu bukan karena ia kekasih chanyeol tapi memang itu keseharian yang ia lihat dari seorang Park Chanyeol.

Entah beberapa kali ia rasanya ia ingin menghajar mulut mulut orang yang tak tahu diri karena ada yang ingin melabrak Chanyeol yang tidak tidak kalau saja ia ingat resiko kalau bisa saja ia memberikan beban lagi pada namja yang ia sayang itu. Yah untung saja mungkin dia hanya salah dengar atau yang ia dengar ketika itu hanya sebuah guyonan. Lagipula mereka kan sudah bukan siswa SMA lagi tapi MAHASISWA. Mahasiswa macam apa yang seperti itu pikirnya.

"Mungkin lampunya tak kau matikan chagi…badanmu tak bisa beristirahat sepenuhnya kalau tetap menyala seperti ini…."

"oh begitukah…"

Kris mengangguk. "Biar kumatikan nde…"

Kris berdiri dan hendak menekan saklar lampu.

"Unnhhh…yifaaann…."

"Iya ada apa lagi?"Tanya Kris sebelum ia menekan saklar lampu kamar Chanyeol.

"Lagi ada tugas tidak? unnhh…A—Aku tak terlalu suka gelap…jadi u—uh…mau menemaniku…." Tanya Chanyeol ragu—pipinya menyemburatkan warna pink. "Ka—Kalau ada tugas ga apa apa deh…."

"Sebenarnya sih ada…." Kata Kris.

"Oh…",Chanyeol hanya menundukkan kepalanya karena tidak enak,"Ka—kalau gitu tak apa kok…"

"Tapi…",sela Kris

_**CTAK**_

Chanyeol terdiam di tempat. Kris kini menuju ke tempat tidur Chanyeol setelah mematikan lampu."Kurasa bisa kutunda nanti…kajja kita tidur…"

Kris dan Chanyeol berbaring diatas kasur kamar Chanyeol dengan Chanyeol yang terselimuti oleh selimut hitam dengan corak putihnya dan pelukkan Kris di atasnya. Sementara Kris tidak mengenakan selimut apaun hanya kaos dan celana training.

Kris mendekap Chanyeol erat di bawah naungan redupnya kamar Chanyeol dan diiringi suara derasnya hujan diluar dan lengkap dengan aroma khas hujan yang mengalir melalui ventilasi kamar Chanyeol.

Suasananya begitu tenang dan menyenangkan. Chanyeol berusaha mengubah posisinya dan membalas dekapan kris dengan memeluk namja itu juga dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kris. Selama beberapa menit, suara yang terdengar hanyalah suara hujan,suara detikkan jarum jam dan deru nafas mereka berdua.

Kris membuka matanya perlahan. Ia hanya pura pura tidur untuk menemani Chanyeol saja. Ia lalu mengecek chanyeol apakah namja itu sudah benar benar terlelap dalam tidurnya. Walaupun penerangan di kamar Chanyeol saat ini redup namun ia masih bisa melihat betapa tenangnya Chanyeol kini tertidur. Namun ia terkejut saat ia mengelus pipi Chanyeol dan mendapati ujung jarinya basah oleh suatu cairan bening dari ujung mata Chanyeol.

'_Chanyeol menangis…ke—kenapa…._'

Kris yakin walaupun ia sangat mengetahui Chanyeol tapi tetap saja ada hal yang ia tak ketahui sama sekali. Yah seperti ini salah satunya… Chanyeol saat ini…hal yang membuatnya menangis…

'_Pasti saat ini ia sedang mimpi buruk…._'

Kris mengusap air mata Chanyeol dan mengecup pelan kelopak mata yang tertutup itu. Kris menyentuhkan keningnya dengan Kening Chanyeol—membuat matanya bertatapan langsung dengan mata chanyeol yang tengah menutup.

'_Maaf ya Chanyeol-ah…kalau kehadiranku pernah membuatmu dalam kesulitan…_'

Tangan Kris tanpa sadar mengelus pipi hingga rambut Chanyeol—menyingkirkan poni rambut chanyeol agar wajah namja itu terlihat lebih jelas. Terlihat tenang dan sangat manis sekaligus tampan.

"Jaljjayo….Park Chanyeol….Sweet Dream…",Bisik Kris perlahan sebelum ia mengikuti kekasihnya itu kea lam Mimpi

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

_._

_:: Author's Note ::_

_Changing the username since someone who not suitable with this acc and not so really happy and just give some huge pile of f*ck with this acc with his stupid mouth just because one of my FF meanwhile I didn't even care to them. Fyi, This acc just got some sasaeng fans that start stabbing me from my back—in my real life. So I just hope that you can who love this FF still could enjoy this FF without worrying about me. I'll be fine and thanks whoever you are that like this FF. So anybody who always support me with some a little review and I can't type their acc name one by one,I hope you can enjoy my other fanfict with my new name—who I can say my old name for who don't know before cuz maybe they still watching me you stupid sasaeng fans whoever he or she was—and maybe with my new username hope I could gain more imagination for it. Thank you so much._

_Don't Forget To Review _


	3. Lovey Library Mood

.: Author : **DragonPhoenix96**

.: Cast : Kris Wu Yifan,Park Chanyeol [ _KrisYeol _]

.: Genre : Romance

.: Disclaimer :.

Para Uke Milik Seme(?) dan Mereka milik keluarga mereka masing masing dan Tuhan, Author hanya punya Alur Cerita FF ini yang yah…*silahkan nilai sendiri*

.: Warning :.

Typo yang mungkin bisa terjadi,mungkin ada yang sedikit OOC tanpa Author sadari, ,BoyXBoy, OneShot *_push-up dance_*,Drabble abal,Don't Like Don't Read

.

Don't be Silent Reader juseyo! :'(

*nangis meluk Chanyeol* *ditelan Kris*.

.

.

.

**.**

Matahari belumlah dengan sempurna menunjukkan pancarannya namun Chanyeol telah membuka matanya perlahan dan mengusapnya untuk berusaha mengusir rasa kantuknya. Ditatapnya wajah Kris yang terpampang di depan matanya saat ini—membuat Chanyeol menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis. Hari Ini adalah hari ke empat Kris menemaninya Tidur omong omong. Kris terlalu khawatir dengan keadaan Chanyeol hingga ia rela menginap di kamar Chanyeol untuk membuat namja itu tidur tepat waktu.

Omong omong sebenarnya yang sekarang dibilang menginap bukanlah Kris tapi Chanyeol sebenarnya. Yap, Chanyeol kini menginap di Kamar Kris—karena Chanyeol merasa tak enak kalau hanya Kris yang menginap dikamarnya,sekali kali ia yang menginap di kamar Kris bukan?

Chanyeol menatap jam dinding di dinding kamar Chanyeol yang menunjukkan jam delapan tepat. Untung saja hari ini mereka memang tidak ada kelas kuliah sehingga dalam seminggu bisa dibilang mereka mendapat jatah libur tiga hari.

"Oh iya….besok UAP Anatomi….",ucap Chanyeol pelan. "Aduh aku belum belajar lagi….uuuhhh…..ottokae…."

"Belajar saja denganku baby….",Kris tiba tiba bangun dan membalas ucapan Chanyeol.

"Iiiisssshh….Yifan….kau mengagetkanku…."

Kris terkekeh geli mendengarnya. "_Good Morning_ Yeollie…._Sleep well_?"

Chanyeol hanya membalas dengan anggukan pelan yang dibalas dengan Kris dengan usakkan pelan di rambutnya."Yifan…."

"Hmmm…."

"Jadi kan hari ini kita ke Perpus lagi….",Tanya Chanyeol

"Iya…jadi kok….tapi jangan lupa katanya kau briefing hari ini….",Kris mengingatkan.

"Ah iya hari ini….mianhae…."

"Untuk apa ? Tak apa kok….habis itu kita belajar anatomi lagi di perpus kau mau ?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan cepat,"Ndeeee…."

"Oh ya aku ambilkan sarapan di bawah nde….tunggu di sini….."

.

.

.

.

.

Briefing Biro yang yang diikuti Chanyeol telah selesai—hanya Biro pengabdian sih sebenarnya dan tentu saja ia tak bisa mengikuti pengenalan tempat yang akan menjadi tempat pengabdiannya karena ia harus mengikuti UAP (Ujian Akhir Praktikum). Tadinya ia ingin belajar di perpustakaan namun karena ia tak mau Kris kelelahan akhirnya ia memutuskan kembali ke kos nya saja sekalian membeli makanan kecil seperti wafer keju untuk cemilan saat belajar nanti.

"Jelasin lagi dari awal yifan…aku belum hafaaall…."

"Iya..Iya…",Kris mulai membuka laptopnya dan membuka file file presentasi dosennya."Mau bagian kepala atau leher dulu…"

"Unnnhh…..kepala deh…kayaknya lebih sedikit dan gampang…."

"Oke…",Kris membuka file yang diminta chanyeol sebagai acuannya kalau kalau ia lupa—tiba tiba ia mengeluarkan seringaian licik tanpa di sadari Chanyeol.

"Yeollie…kurasa kita tak perlu meja belajar kecil ini…"kata Kris sembari menggeser meja kecil yang tadi ada di atas karpet dikamar chanyeol."Sini aku ajarkan menghafal dengan cepat okay…"

Chanyeol megangguk kemudian dengan polosnya menggeser meja itu dan duduk disebelah Kris dan menatap layar laptop Kris.

"Nah pertama, di kepala itu ada _muskulus zygomaticus_ yang nempelnya itu di ujung bibir ke _arcus zygomaticus_ jadi dari sini sampai sini…" kata Kris yang menyentuh sudut bibir chanyeol sampai ke bagian sekitar bawah matanya. "mudahnya muskulus itu yang mendukung membuat senyuman manismu chagi…." Chanyeol yang kaget langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari sentuhan tangan Kris.

"K—Kris…."

"Itu cara membayangkan dengan mudah chagi…"

"Berarti aku dimiripkan dengan kambing begitu ?"kata Chanyeol sembari mem-pout bibirnya.

"Aniyo….lagipula daripada kambing….._You are more like_ a _cute little puppy_ chagiya…",kata Kris sambil mencubit hidung Chanyeol pelan.

_**BLUSH**_

"U—uuhhh….go—gombal…."

Sebuah semburat merah menghiasi pipinya. Apalagi tadi Kris memuji senyumannya dengan kata manis. Ughhhh…..benar benar namja yang disebelahnya ini selalu saja melakukan hal hal yang berhasil membuatnya salah tingkah…

Ohya omong kurasa kalian sudah bisa menebak mereka kuliah jurusan apa bukan? Yap…Yap….Kalau bisa menebak author kasiihhh….. tepuk tangan aja deh….. /plak/

Chanyeol masih terdiam—masih salah tingkah. Kris yang melihatnya hanya tertawa kecil. "Hei…Hei…kenapa malah diam hmm….mau sudahan saja belajarnya….tadi kan sudah baca diktat anatomi mu bukan?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya cepat,"Andwaeee…..lanjuttin…..ma—masih kurang kalau hanya baca saja tauu…."

Kris lagi lagi tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya itu. Chanyeol yang kesal karena Kris terus saja tertawa akhirnya mencubit pinggang namja tersebut. Tak berapa lama,yang terdengar dari kamar Chanyeol hanyalah suara Kris yang menerangkan pelajaran anatomi di selingi Chanyeol yang bertanya dan sesekali menjawab pertanyaan dari Kris.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aaaahhh….."

_**BRUGH**_

"Akhirnya….Selesaaaaiiiiii….."

Chanyeol meletakkan kantung plastic yang berisi belanjaan makanan instan di atas kursi belajarnya dan berbaring dengan lega diatas tempat tidurnya. Kris masuk ke kamar Chanyeol setelah meletakkan tasnya di kamarnya tadi. Ia duduk di atas kasur chanyeol.

Setelah puas merenggangkan diri,Chanyeol duduk disamping Kris dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Kris."Gomapta…"

"Untuk ?"

"Anterin ke Supermarket…."jawab chanyeol singkat.

"Gwenchana…toh aku kan juga mau beli makanan juga….sekalian aja bareng….",balas Kris.

"I—Iya sih…."

"Omong omong tadi bagaimana? Bisa?",Tanya Kris—mengungkit Ujian Praktikum yang tadi susah payah dilewati oleh mereka berdua

"Aniyo…Susah sekali….uu..uhhh…banyak yang kukosongkan….",keluh Chanyeol sembari tetap mnyenderkan kepalanya ke Kris.

"Nde…Aku juga kaget kenapa soalnya bisa sesulit itu….",balas Kris sembari menghela nafas yang panjang

"Ugh…kayaknya aku nggak bakal dapat nilai bagus lagi deh…"

Kris mengusak Rambut Chanyeol,"Tak apa hanya satu mata kuliah kok…asalkan kau jangan sampai dapat D saja chagi…"

"Ish….justru itu yang aku takutkan pabo…",kata Chanyeol sembari menjitak pelan Kris."Kenapa Anatomi sulit sekali…hufffttt…."

Kris mencubit pelan pipi Chanyeol yang tengah menggembung dengan yang dicubit hanya mengeluarkan glare andalannya ke kekasihnya itu.

"Apa ?" Tanya Kris pura pura tak tahu.

"Jangan dicubiiit…."

Kris terkekeh geli dan mengelus pelan rambut Chanyeol. "Iya iya…makanya jangan menggembungkan pipi sepperti itu….kan aku jadi gemas tau…."

Suasana kamar itu kembali hening dan tenang. Kipas di kamar Chanyeol masih beputar untuk mendinginkan suhu kamar Chanyeol yang terasa panas jika kipas itu tak berputar. Walaupun daerah mereka terasa dingin di malam hari namun akan terasa panas jika di siang hari bolong seperti ini. Kris membaringkan setengah badannya di atas kasur empuk milik Chanyeol—menghela nafasnya panjang. Chanyeol yang bingung hanya ikut berbaring di samping Kris namun menghadap ke kekasihnya itu.

"Kris…"

Kris hanya terdiam—matanya menarawang ke langit langit kamar Chanyeol.

"Gwenchana…."

Kris masih terdiam.

"Kris Wu…."

"….."

"Kris Wu Yifan!"

"Nde…ada apa?",Kris yang baru menyadari namanya di panggil baru menoleh saat Chanyeol memanggil lengkap namanya.

"Kau tak mendengarku dari tadi…"

"Tadi kau memanggilku ?" Tanya Kris yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh Chanyeol. "Ah..Mianhae…hanya memikirkan sesuatu…ada yang mengganjal…"

"Memikirkan apa?"

Kris kembali terdiam. Matanya masih menatap langit langit kamar Chanyeol setelah tadi ia menjawab panggilan dari Chanyeol.

"Maaf…",kata Kris pelan—namun Chanyeol masih mampu menangkapnya.

"Untuk apa ?"

Kris lagi lagi hanya diam dan menghela nafasnya panjang. Chanyeol hanya bisa menatapnya kebingungan. Suasana di kamar kembali hening.

"Untuuukkk…..banyak hal….",balas Kris.

"Akuu…tak menegerti maksudmu Kris…bisa kau perjelas sedikit…"

Kris kembali hanya terdiam dan menghela nafasnya panjang. Pikiran dan perasaannya benar benar di liputi berbagai macam pikiran dan perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

"Soaalll….kemarin….."

"Yang mana ?"

"Akuuu…tahu kalau kemarin kau pasti di ceramahi lagi oleh si sok pintar di kelasmu itu kan….maaf aku kemarin tak sengaja melihatmu di depan lab pada saat akan menjemputmu…" ,kata Kris sambil menatap wajah Chanyeol. Namja yang ditatap hanya terdiam.

"Lalu…"

"Maaf aku tak bisa menjaga mu….",kata Kris pelan,"aku saja sebagai kekasihmu tak pernah memarahimu dengan kasar seperti itu…tapi ada orang lain yang—"

"Sudahlah Kris….",kata Chanyeol,"Tak apa….toh sudah jelas kok masalahku dengan dia….aku tak apa sungguh…."

Kris masih terdiam dengan matanya yang menghindari tatapan Chanyeol. Ia tahu Kris dipenuhi rasa bersalah saat ini. Chanyeol sebenarnya sangat tidak suka seperti ini,saat dimana keadaan dirinya membuat orang lain merasa bersalah karena itu ia lebih banyak dan lebih suka untuk menyembunyikan masalahnya daripada mengumbarnya ke Kris.

"Kris…",panggil Chanyeol pelan—namja itu menoleh dan…

_**CHU~**_

Chanyeol mengecup pelan namun lama bibir Kris—membuat namja yang dicium terkejut sekaligus kaget. Karena tak pernah sebelumya chanyeol yang mengecupnya duluan yang ada justru Kris duluan yang mengecup namja bertelinga lebar itu. Walaupun ujungnya sih biasanya teriakan kesal nan heboh dari Chanyeol yang membuat siapapun mendengarnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"I—Itu…unnnn…tanda terimakasih dariku…",jawab Chanyeol dengan semburat warna pink menghiasi pipinya. "Ja—jadi…. Tolong ja—jangan terlalu merasa bersalah nde…"

Kris masih terdiam dalam terkejutannya—menatap Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Selama kau mau di sisiku…sebenarnya aku tak peduli siapapun menghinaku atau menjelekkanku atau apapun yang menjatuhkanku…karena aku tahu kalau ada orang yang akan memujiku dan melindungiku…I—Iyakan…"

Kris menepuk pipinya pelan—berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya ke alam nyata. Ia mendengar kata kata yang Chanyeol tadi kok tenang saja.

"Jadi yang tadi…."

"Iya itu beneran tanda terimaksihku kok supaya kau juga tak perlu terlalu merasa bersalah padaku Kris…"

"Kalau begitu…mungkin lebih baik setiap hari saja aku merasa bersalah…"

_**TUK**_

Chanyeol menggeplak pelan kepala chanyeol dengan buku tulis tipis di atas meja beajarnya.

"Issshh…dasar pervert….tau begitu takkan kulakukan yang tadi…sial…"

Kris kembali tertawa lagi sembari mengusak rambut Chanyeol dan mendekap namja itu walau dengan posisi yang tetap seperti itu di atas kasur Chanyeol—membuat namja itu tersenyum dalam hati karena ia bisa menngembalikan Kris ke keadaan awalnya. Seperti yang namja itu sering lakukan pada dirinya.

Mengembalikan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya…..

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**:: Author's Note ::**_

Annyonghaseo….

Author kembali lagi disini dan terimakasih atas apresiasi kalian di FF ini yang yah mungkin belum bagus karena ini FF KrisYeol pertama dari Author dan sekaligus juga merupakan FF dengan penname dan format Author Note yang baru…

Soal kekesalan author yang kemarin ( yang ada di Story 2) seperti belum sembuh deh beneran…_I hate everybody in my class for real_…

Kalau Author mau curcol dikit lama lama author (maaf) muak lama lama sama mereka yang dengan somplaknya stalk akun ini….jadi kalian wahai para stalker pembenci FF Rated M buatan Author ini please banget ya kalau gak suka gak usah di screenshot terus di sebar keuleus….gak punya hidup banget jadi orang bener bener….kuliah aja yang bener jangan suka stalk yang ga jelas plis…kepo juga boleh tapi ga usah disebar kan bisa itu mulut apa ember… (maaf author esmosi(?))

Ah sudahlah bagi kalian yang suka dengan FF author di acc ini abaikan marah marahnya author tadi. Kalau gak dikeluarin rasanya ganjal. Hadeuh…mana kemarin ada yang mau labrak author lah…minta hapus acc FFn inilah….duhduh…author juga kasian sama kalian yang udah fav,follow dan nunggu kelanjutan FF author yang banyak discontinued ini tau tau ilang begitu saja….jangankan kalian bahkan author dengan sangat tidak suka rela ngapus acc ini…

Anyway thanks for…

_**hyena. hyena. 7967, **__**fienyeol, **__**utsukushii02, **__**Baby Crong**__**, XOXO KimCloud, SeptYeol, **__**nandha0627**_

Untuk reviews serta dukungannya di FF ini.

I'm waiting for all of your appreciation to meby giving a review in this FF and my others FF….Because ur love is my support to make more stories…

Thank You^^

Love,

**DragonPhoenix96**


	4. A Simply Story

.: Author : **DragonPhoenix96**

.: Cast : Kris Wu Yifan,Park Chanyeol [ _KrisYeol _]

.: Genre : Romance,Fluff

.: Disclaimer :.

Para Uke Milik Seme(?) dan Mereka milik keluarga mereka masing masing dan Tuhan, Author hanya punya Alur Cerita FF ini yang yah…*silahkan nilai sendiri*

.: Warning :.

Typo yang mungkin bisa terjadi,mungkin ada yang sedikit OOC tanpa Author sadari, ,BoyXBoy, OneShot *_push-up dance_*,Drabble abal,Don't Like Don't Read

.

Don't be Silent Reader juseyo! :'(

*nangis meluk Chanyeol* *ditelan Kris*.

.

.

.

.

_._

_._

"U—Ummnnhhhh….."

"Mianhae Kris…"

"Nde…Gwenchana….",jawab kris pelan dengan sedikit serak.

Chanyeol mengusap pelan kening Kris perlahan. Kris sendiri kini tengah berbaring di tempat tidurnya—wajahnya tampak pucat. Suhu tubuhnya naik semenjak kemarin sore dan kini mau tak mau,sebagai kekasih yang baik,ia kini tengah merawat namja itu. Walau Kris sempat berkali kali menolaknya karena ia hanya tak ingin membuat Chanyeol repot.

Chanyeol memegang pipi Kris perlahan sembari menghela nafas panjang,"Syukurlah sepertinya sudah lumayan turun…",gumamnya pelan.

Kris masih menutup matanya—mencoba mengendalikan pening yang ia alami saat ini."Masih pusing ?",Tanya Chanyeol dengan agak khawatir—ia beberapa kali melihat Kris mengernyitkan dahinya,menahan rasa tidak nyamannya dan Kris mengenggam tangan Chanyeol—menggenggam erat dan mengelusnya—walau matanya masih terpejam,"aku tak apa apa yeollie…"

Suasana tiba tiba menjadi hening. Helaan nafas Chanyeol dan detikkan Jarum jam kini yang menghiasi suasana mereka berdua."Maaf…",

Kris hanya menatap Chanyeol—yang menundukkan kepalanya yang kini meremas seprai tempat tidur Kris."Sudah kubilang kan….tak apa apa bukannya sudah kubilang ini salahku karena tak langsung menjelaskannya padamu…."

Chanyeol masih terdiam dan menunduk. Ia masih mengingat kejadian kemarin. Selama hampir seminggu lebih,Ia menghindari Kris. Karena cemburu,Yah mungkin itu kata yang tepat karena tanpa sengaja ia melihat Kris bersama seorang yeoja yang konon menurut kabar didengarnya dari teman temannya di kelas adalah mantan Kris sewaktu ia masih di sekolah menengah atas di Kanada sana. Mantan kekasih Kris itu ingin mengajak berbaikkan dengan Kris tapi tentu saja—hal yang tidak diketahui Chanyeol adalah di tolak mentah mentah oleh Kris karena ia sudah mempunyai seseorang yang ia sangat sayangi yang bernama Park Chanyeol.

Sementara Chanyeol—yang sama sekali tidak tahu akan hal itu—benar benar mendiamkan Kris hingga seminggu lebih dengan cara benar benar mengunci pintu kamarnya—biasanya ia membiarkannya tak terkunci hingga ia akan tidur—dan mematikan lampunya. Walaupun Kris mengetuk pelan berkali kali pintu kamar Chanyeol untuk menjelaskan kesalah pahamannya namja itu, Chanyeol benar benar tak akan menggubrisnya sama sekali. Walau kemudian,Chanyeol yang tak tahan dengan keadaan ini akhirnya yang menuju ke kamar Kris dan menemukan Kris yang terbaring lemah karena efek demam di kamarnya…..

_**GRAB**_

Kris memeluk erat Chanyeol dengan tiba tiba sangat lama. "Kri—Kriiss…."

Kris masih tetap mendekap erat Chanyeol seakan akan jika ia melepaskan pelukannya, maka Chanyeol akan hilang. Chanyeol dapat merasakan deru nafas dan suhu hangat tubuh Kris ditubuhnya—yang entah kenapa membuatnya semakin bersalah.

"Kris…berbaringlah…kau harus istirahat bukan?"kata Chanyeol pelan. Kris tak menjawab,ia hanya menggeleng pelan. "Ya..Yaa~~…jangan nakal eoh…kalau kau semakin sakit bagaimana?"

"Ini tidak seberapa jika dibandingkan kalau aku kehilangan dirimu,Park Chanyeol…"

Chanyeol tiba tiba terdiam. Kris melepaskan memegang dagu Chanyeol dan menatap wajahnya,sembari tersenyum. Chanyeol perlahan tersenyum, entah kenapa….

Padahal suasana hatinya sama sekali tidak bisa membuatnya tersenyum. Entah kenapa melihat Kris tersenyum membuatnya juga tersenyum—walau hanya sedikit.

"Begitukah ?"

Kris mencubit pipi Chanyeol,"Menurutmu?"

Pipi Chanyeol pun bersemu merah."Go—Gombal…."

Kris mengusak rambut Chanyeol lagi. "Jarang kan aku gombal seperti ini…."

"Jarang katamu ? Hei demamnya bikin kamu amnesia ya?",Tanya Chanyeol,"Setiap kali kita bersama kau pasti menggombal,Yifan…"

"Ah begitukah…."

Chanyeol menjitak kekasihnya itu pelan. "Sudahlah lebih baik kau istirahat saja Tuan Wu…aku tak mau kalau otakmu akan makin konslet nantinya…"

Kris terkekeh geli,"Ya..Ya…Ya…Baiklah Nyonya Wu yang cerewet…"

Chanyeol terdiam dan lagi lagi kembali bersemu. "Iiiisssshh…Yi—Yifaaannnn!"

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol saat ini sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi mendengarkan dosen yang tengah menerangkan materi tentang profesi dan profesionalitas, Selain Chanyeol yang memang tak terlalu menyukai mata kuliah ini, Kepalanya di penuhi oleh kekhawatiran akan keadaan Kris. Yah,walaupun ia sudah mengantarkan surat ijin-nya ke kelasnya sesuai dengan permintaan kekasihnya tapi entahlah rasanya ia sepertinya ada sesuatu yang hilang atau mungkin kurang...

mungkinkah karena tak ada yang menganggunya di jam kosong sebelumnya seperti biasanya…

entahlah….

_Kris sudah diminum obatnya ? Istirahat ok._

_**Krissie**_

_Sudah kok Calon istriku yang bawel :p_

Chanyeol lagi lagi kembali merona membaca percakapan terakhir dengan Kris tadi—yang ia lihat dari smartphone-nya diam diam. Namja itu sudah dua kali memanggilnya layaknya sebagai calon istri.

'oh astaga _feeling so cheesy_…'batin Chanyeol saat pertama kali ketika ia membacanya.

Ia teringat sesuatu lalu jemarinya kembali menari di atas smartphone miliknya….

_**Krissie**_

_Sudah kok Calon istriku yang bawel :p_

_Mau Kubawakan Sesuatu ? Kau mau kubawakan apa ? akan kubelikan…_

Setelahnya ia kembali mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi,walau dengan efek malah membuatnya mengantuk. Ia mencoba menarik nafas dan membuangnya cepat agar ia tak mengantuk. Namun sebuah bunyi notifikasi yang masuk mengalihkan perhatiannya…..

_Mau Kubawakan Sesuatu ? Kau mau kubawakan apa ? akan kubelikan…_

_**Krissie**_

_Sudahlah Park Chanyeol….Konsentrasi kuliah saja oke…jangan pikirkan aku dulu oke…aku tahu kau masih jam kuliah kan?_

Chanyeol lagi lagi hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang lagi.

'_Kalau kau seperti itu….justru aku semakin kepikiran yifan pabo…._',batin Chanyeol.

Ia kembali mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi walau sepertinya akan semakin sulit untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Ctak Ctak Ctak**_

_**Klik Klik**_

"Iiiisshh….dasar Baekhyun ….kenapa sih gak dirapiin sekalian…",gusar Kris. Dia mengusak rambutnya kasar. Temannya memintanya menyatukan makalah kelompok mereka dan membuat bagian cover,pembukaan,kesimpulan dan print serta jilid—mumpung Kris tidak masuk katanya sekalian minta menambahkan isi makalah mereka.

"Mana harus di kirim ke Yixing satu jam lagi….aiiisshh….",Rutuk Kris lagi.

Kris menghela nafas panjang. Wifi di kostnya mulai menunjukkan tanda tanda tak bersahabat. '_Mentang mentang router wifi baru….malah menyebalkan seperti ini…._',Rutuk Kris. Matanya melirik ke smartphone-nya dan membaca percakapan terakhirnya dengan kekasihnya itu.

_**Yeollie Chagi**_

_Kau mau kubawakan apa? akan kubelikan…_

_Sudahlah Park Chanyeol….Konsentrasi kuliah saja oke…jangan pikirkan aku dulu oke…aku tahu kau masih jam kuliah kan?_

Karena ia merasakan membutuhkan sesuatu secara tiba tiba. Tangannya mulai mengetik di atas keyboard smartphone-nya….

_Hei masih di kampus ? Bisa minta dibeliin Ice Cappuchino latte ? Nanti kuganti uangnya…aku haus…hehe…mianhae baby…._

Ia kembali melanjutkan tugasnya dan untung saja ia dapat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan baik walau badannya memang masih sedikit kurang nyaman. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk berbaring sebentar dikasurnya menatap langit langit kamarnya. Pikirannya tiba tiba teringat dengan Chanyeol dan entah kenapa secercah rasa khawatir muncul begitu saja.

Entah bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol saat ini, Ia hanya berharap tidak ada hal apapun yang akan menyakiti Chanyeol-nya bukan secara fisik tapi tentu saja mental dan perasaannya—ia tak ingin membuat Chanyeol-nya kelelahan apalagi sampai sakit sepertinya saat ini. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk menenangkan dirinya hingga tanpa ia sadari hingga membawanya ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol melirik pesan Kris yang masuk di smartphone miliknya, sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia kini tengah melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke kost-nya—wajahnya tampak lumayan lelah. Maklum saja setelah ia selesai dengan kuliahnya ditambah pula dengan kuliah pengganti hingga hampir sore apalagi ditambah ia menjadi coordinator sementara di biro yang ia ikuti karena penanggung jawab kelompoknya yang sama sekali tak bertanggung jawab menurutnya….

_Kau mau kubawakan apa? akan kubelikan…_

_**Krissie**_

_Sudahlah Park Chanyeol….Konsentrasi kuliah saja oke…jangan pikirkan aku dulu oke…aku tahu kau masih jam kuliah kan?_

_Hei masih di kampus ? Bisa minta dibeliin Ice Cappuchino latte ? Nanti kuganti uangnya…aku haus…hehe…mianhae baby…._

"Sedang sakit minta minumnya malah es ? dasar Yifan…",gumam Chanyeol pelan. Ditangannya terdapat satu kantung berisi makan malam untuknya dan Kris dan juga satu kantung lainnya yang berisi minuman hangat untuk Kris.

_**Krieeet**_

Chanyeol masuk ke kamar Kris setelah ia ke kamarnya dan menaruh tas serta makanan miliknya sendiri di kamarnya. Chanyeol meletakkan Minuman hangat dan makanan milik Kris di atas meja belajar yang berada disamping tempat tidurnya.

"sudah tidur rupanya…",gumam Chanyeol pelan. Ia menarik kursi belajar Kris perlahan dan duduk di samping tempat tidur Kris. Tangannya mengusap perlahan rambut Kris sembari tersenyum. Melihat Kris yang tertidur seperti ini membuatnya tak tega untuk membangunkannya sebentar. Chanyeol menyenderkan kepalnya ke meja belajar Kris dengan berbantalkan tangannya sendiri—sembari memainkan rambut halus Kris dan memejamkan mata hingga setengah tertidur tanpa ia sadar.

Chanyeol tiba tiba merasakan sesuatu menggemgam tangannya erat dan hangat,mengusapnya dan memainkan jemarinya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan matanya bertatapan langsung dengan wajah Kris. Kris yang menyadari kalau Chanyeol terbangun langsung mengusak cepat rambut Chanyeol sembari tersenyum."_Sleep well baby…_"

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar,mencoba menangkap keadaannya saat ini—ia masih setengah sadar,"A—Aaa…Kris…Maaf aku keti—"

"Tak apa ?"sela Kris cepat. "Kau pasti kelelahan tadi…tidurmu benar benar keliatan nyenyak…."

Chanyeol terbangun dan merasakan kalau tangannya kebas karena terlalu lama ia jadikan bantal. Kris memijat pelan tangan Chanyeol itu.

"Ah iya…mau makan dulu Kris? Belum minum obatnya kan?"

Kris mengangguk pelan,"Tapi suapin nde…."

Chanyeol mempout bibirnya. "Krissie sayang kau kan sudah besar…untuk apa disuapi segala ?"

"Oh ayolah….masa aku tidak boleh sekalipun bermanja manja kepada kekasihku sendiri…ayolah yeollie baby…..boleh yah?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang,"Baiklah…asal habis arraseo….jangan disisakan seperti kemarin _'kay_…"

Kris mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

.

Minggu Ujian Akhir Semester pun dimulai esok hari, dan sudah berjalan seminggu…

Chanyeol mengusak kepalanya kasar.

Pusing memikirkan banyaknya _deadline_ organisasi yang tiba tiba datang di saat saat ini dan setidaknya harus ia selesaikan ketika semester baru dan yah entahlah Chanyeol sendiri pusing jika mengingat semuanya, hal itu membuatnya hampir _bad mood_ lagi kalau saja ia tak ingat jika keadaan Kris masih kurang sehat saat ini. Ia hanya ingin membuat namja itu khawatir lagi dan berakibat daya tahan tubuhnya kembali turun setelah kemarin kemarin mulai membaik….

_**Brugh**_

"Unngh Kris…."

"Sedang apa baby?",Tanya Kris sembari mem-back hug Chanyeol tadi.

"Belajarlah…memangnya apa lagi? Cuci baju?"

Kris terkekeh geli."Sensitive sekali…seperti yeoja saja…"

Chanyeol menyentil kening Kris pelan,"Enak saja….aku namja tahu…"

"Namja mana ada mukanya manis seperti dirimu….sepertinya kau salah ambil suara waktu ada pembagian suara baby…"

Kening Kris kembali menjadi korban sentilan tangan Chanyeol. "Bawel…aku itu tampan…bukan manis…"

Kris masih tetap memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang beberapa saat—namun matanya tetap pada bacaan di layar laptop Chanyeol,belajar sekalian modusin anak orang gitu…. /plak/

"Gak belajar Krissie sayang?",gumam Chanyeol—matanya tetap menatap layar.

"Lagi kok…"

Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya menatap kekasihnya itu,"Apanya yang belajar kalau kau memelukku begini wu yifan…"

Kris mengeratkan pelukannya,"Mungkin belajar untuk semakin mencintaimu _baby_?"

Semburat merah muda kembali menghiasi pipi Chanyeol. Kris hanya mengusak rambut hitam Chanyeol perlahan,

"Sudahlah aku serius kok ini belajarnya…..kajja, kita belajar lagi….bukannya kau pernah bilang kalau kau payah di Biokimia eoh ? apa mau ku bantu belajarnya ?",Kris mencoba menyadarkan Chanyeol dari rasa….yah…kalian tahu lah(?)

Chanyeol masih terdiam—semburat merah muda masih menghiasi pipinya. Tangannya masih menekan tombol enter untuk mengubah tampilan presentasi di layar laptopnya. Kris hanya tersenyum dan kembali menatap layar laptop itu sembari tetap memeluk namja itu dan mencium pelan bahu Chanyeol.

"Wo Ai Ni,Wu Chanyeol….",bisik Kris sangat pelan.

"Nado Saranghae,Wu Yifan….dan jangan berbisik di bahu ku pabo..",sahut Chanyeol sambil tersenyum "itu geli…"

"Eh ? Kau mendengarnya ?"

Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum tipis."Omong omong sebulan lagi anniv pertama kita bukan ?"

"Ah begitukah ? Tak terasa…."

Chanyeol hanya bergumam mengiyakan. Kris kembali memeluk Chanyeol makin erat.

"Kau ingin sesuatu _baby_…"

"Entahlah…aku tak tahu…",jawab Chanyeol pelan.

"Ayolah…pasti kau ingin sesuatu kan ? Katakan saja…siapa tahu aku bisa membelikannya untukmu….",kata Kris pelan.

Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat.

"Kurasa ada…tapi…unnn….bukan barang sih sebenarnya…"

"Lalu ?"

Tiba tiba Chanyeol membalikkan badannya,mendorong badan Kris agar berbaring di atas karpet bulu dikamarnya dan ia yang berada di atas Kris.

"Chan—…"

"_Please always love me…and be mine…._",sela Chanyeol memotong kata kata Kris

Kris terpaku menatap Chanyeol yang rona merah muda di wajahnya semakin menjadi, "_I know maybe I am not your first but…please make me last for you…_"

Kris tersenyum," _I am always yours…_"

Kris mengecup pelan bibir Chanyeol dan sedikit melumatnya,"_and you always mine…_"

"_even without you asking for it baby…_",bisik Kris pelan di telinga Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memeluk erat Kris yang dibalas dengan lembut oleh namja itu. Kris juga mengelus pelan rambut Chanyeol.

"Kupikir kau sudah tak tahan dan mulai ganas _baby_…"

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan menatap Kris,"Eh ? Maksudmu ?"

Kris terdiam dengan penuh arti.

"Kupikir tadinya kau memintaku untuk me-_rape_-mu _baby_…haha…apa perlu ku _rape_ sekarang?"

Chanyeol mulai menyadari secara perlahan posisi mereka saat ini benar benar tak bagus dengan keadaan Chanyeol yang menimpa badan Kris, Langsung menyingkir dari badan namja yang ditindahnya

"YAK….DASAR MESUM…."

_**BRUGH**_

Tiba tiba Kris langsung menindih dirinya—membalik keadaan mereka. Tangan Kris menggenggam erat lengan Chanyeol.

"Kri..—Kriisss….",Chanyeol mulai menatap takut Kris.

Kris mengeluarkan smirk tampannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Chanyeol.

"Kurasa kau salah dengan mengataiku dengan kata Mesum baby…"

Chanyeol menelan ludah nya kasar. '_Tamat sudah riwayatmu Park Chanyeol…_'

"Apa kau mau tahu apa akibat membangunkan naga yang tidur sayang ?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_:: Author's Note ::_

Hai hai…

_DragonPhoenix_ is Back!

Senang rasanya banyak yang review di FF ini untuk chap sebelumnya. Entah kenapa rasanya walau banyak tugas yang datang silih berganti tapi minat nulis FF dengan pair apapun itu masih tetap jalan walaupun kayaknya gak bisa spazzing dan stalking socmed author buat dapat moment pair pair yang emang lagi author bikin ceritanya.

Anyway, di Review yang author baca ada yang bilang apakah author pindah haluan dari official pairing ke crack pairing…

nggak kok sebenarnya, selama author masih mengaku anaknya KaiSoo *ditabok KaiSoo Shipper* dan anak angkatnya KrAy (wut?) bukan berarti author pindah hati 100% hanya saja lagi ingin mengganti suasana batin aja dan entah kenapa saya jadi jatuh hati sama duo tiang rapper ini…muahahahaha…uhuk *keselek(?)* maap mamih angkat kuh….*kisseu mamih lay* *ditabok Lay biased*

Terus apakah FF ini akan lanjut? Atau sampai disini saja?

Tergantung Mood bisa lanjut bisa nggak karena itulah author kayaknya nulisnya dikit dikit yah kayak secuplik secuplik(?) gitu deh…kalau bikin satu cerita yang lanjut terus takutnya nge stuck lagi kayak FF author yang sebelumnya…tiba tiba jadi ngerasa banyak dosa sama kalian wahai readers setiaku T^T Mianhae m(_ _)m

_**AUTHOR DISINI JUGA SANGAT TERBUKA DALAM MENERIMA**____**REVIEW,KRITIK DAN SARAN DARI KALIAN SELAMA KALIAN MENULIS DALAM **__**BAHASA YANG SOPAN**_

Perlu author tekankan sampai begitunya karena di FF saya yang sebelah…ahem….ada menulis review dalam bahasa yang sangat tidak sopan…

Jadi sepertinya mulai sekarang author perlu menyisipkan kalimat diatas sepertinya di setiap FF buatan author^^ soalnya jujur saja author memang agak sensitive soal kalimat kasar karena sangat merusak mood menulis author…

yah kalaupun kalian memang agak kurang suka bisa ngasih kritik dan saran dalam bahasa sopan kok^^ atau gampangnya sih tinggal tekan tombol

Hope you are enjoy my fanfict and don't forget to Review…

With Love,

**DragonPhoenix96 **


	5. Our Story

.: Author : **DragonPhoenix96**

.: Cast : Kris Wu Yifan,Park Chanyeol [ _KrisYeol _]

.: Genre : Romance

.: Disclaimer :.

Para Uke Milik Seme(?) dan Mereka milik keluarga mereka masing masing dan Tuhan, Author hanya punya Alur Cerita FF ini yang yah…*silahkan nilai sendiri*

.: Warning :.

Typo yang mungkin bisa terjadi,mungkin ada yang sedikit OOC tanpa Author sadari, ,BoyXBoy, OneShot *_push-up dance_*,Drabble abal,Don't Like Don't Read

.

Don't be Silent Reader juseyo! :'(

*nangis meluk Chanyeol* *di bakar Kris*.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tiket ?"

"Sudah…"

"Pakaian ?"

"Untuk apa ? dirumah juga masih ada banyak bajuku sayang…."

"cucianmu di tempat laundry bagaimana ?"

"Kan ada kamu sayang…tolong ambilin nde….",minta Kris dengan wajah memohon yang membuat Chanyeol merasa geli.

"Iyaiya….",balas Chanyeol dengan nada malas.

"Ingat…Nanti aku traktir seminggu….",kata Kris sembari mengecup pelan pipi Chanyeol.

"Okay…",kata Chanyeol bersemangat setelah mendengar kata traktiran.

'_Kalau soal makanan saja….'_,batin Kris ngenes.

Kris pulang hari ini ke Kanada selama sebulan dari liburan mereka. Hal ini membuat Chanyeol pada awalnya benar benar kesal,uring uringan dan berujung dengan mengambeknya namja itu dalam jangka waktu seminggu selama mereka melangsungkan ujian akhir semester mereka. Walaupun Kris berkali kali membujuk kekasihnya itu supaya tidak mengambek lagi.

_**Flashback**_

'_Ayolah baby…..aku juga kaget kenapa sangat tiba tiba….',Kata Kris setelah ia menjelaskan semua maksudnya untuk pulang dahulu sebentar._

'_Iissshh….tapi bukannya janji mau pindah kamar…..aku tak mungkin sendirian memindahkan semua barang…apalagi barang barang di dua kamar sekaligus….',runtuk Chanyeol kesal sembari memunggungi dirinya._

_Kris menghela nafas panjang—Suasana menjadi hening beberapa saat._

'_Aku tahu baby…tapi ini hanya sebulan okay….aku janji aku akan membantumu nanti….',rayu Kris sembari memeluk chanyeol dari belakang._

'_Yaksok ?',Tanya Chanyeol_

_Kris menganggukkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum."Nde baby…Yakso…"_

_**Flashback End**_

"Kris…."

"Hng…"

"Soal traktiran tadi…."

"Wae ? Apa kurang ?",goda Kris.

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat. "Aniyo,Bo—Boleh kah ka—kalau lebih baik jika…unnn…aku meminjam motormu saja ?"

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sebenarnya bisa mengendarai motor dan sudah mempunyai surat ijinnya tentu saja hanya masalahnya Kris yang terlalu takut kalau kalau ia kecelakaan karena Kris sendiri hampir pernah kecelakaan parah sewaktu masih di menengah atas dahulu. Entahlah mungkin itu menyebabkan Kris trauma semenjak itu dan tak mau hal itu terjadi kepada kekasih manisnya ini.

"Boleh saja…asal…."

"Asal apa?",sela Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar.

"Gak boleh terlalu malam bawanya, cuman bawa untuk jarak dekat, jangan lupa helm mu dan bla…bla…"

Chanyeol menutup kupingnya sembari menghela nafasnya panjang. Kekasihnya ini mulai bawel lagi. Ia sendiri bingung sebenarnya dalam hubungan mereka siapa yang uke dan siapa yang seme. Bukan dalam urusan ranjang maksudnya—mereka kan sama sekali belum pernah melakukannya,kay—tapi ah sudahlah…chanyeol sendiri pusing mendengarnya….

"Mengerti baby ?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang—celotehan kekasihnya ini akhirnya selesai berkoar,Ia tahu kalau maksud Kris baik padanya hanya saja ia memang tak suka di ceramahi panjang lebar seperti ini saja….

"Nee…",balas Chanyeol sambil mem-_pout_ bibirnya itu. Kris memeluk namja itu dan mengecup pelan bibir namja itu dan serta menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Chanyeol.

"Jangan khawatir…..aku tak akan apa apa di sana arraseo…."

"Memangnya aku berharap kalau kau cepat balik eoh…",kata Chanyeol bermaksud bercanda.

"Oh jadi begitu….",Kris menghela nafas panjang—melepaskan posisinya,"Baiklah kalau kau begitu…"

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Mungkin aku juga harus menerima tunangan ku nanti…."

"E—Eh…ma—maksudnya a—apa?",Chayeol tiba tiba tersentak kaget,"Bu—Bukankah yang tunangan itu…"

"Iya…",sela Kris,"Memang jiejie ku yang bertunangan…tapi baba bilang ada seseorang yang juga ingin berencana bertunangan denganku…baru mau kenalan sih sebenarnya tapi yah, siapa tahu dia lebih perhatian dari kekasih ku yang di sini ya kan…."

Kris terdiam sebentar—ia melihat reaksi Chanyeol. Namja itu masih menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget. "Kri—Kris….ka—kau se—serius…."

"Tentu saja…",jawab Kris dengan nada dan tatapan yang serius. Iris mata Chanyeol tiba tiba tampak berkaca kaca."Kekasihku ini tidak peduli padaku kok…jadi untuk apa…."

Chanyeol terdiam kaget—menundukkan kepalanya sembari mengepalkan tangannya. Kris sebenarnya ingin tertawa dalam hati—aktingnya sebegitu meyakinkan hingga membuat Chanyeol seperti ini. Entah kenapa hal ini membuat namja itu semakin yakin kalau Chanyeol benar benar mencintainya.

_**GREB**_

"Kalau begitu tak akan ku ijinkan…"

Kris masih terdiam—ia merasakan tubuh Chanyeol gemetar sembari memeluk dirinya dengan sangat. "A—Aku…hiks…Kri—Kriiss….Akuu…hiks….Kris…jangan pergi…"

Kris kaget karena tadi ia mendengar suara isakkan dari Chanyeol. Kris menjadi merasa bersalah sekarang—candaan tadi sepertinya keterlaluan untuk Chanyeol. Kris membalas pelukkan Chanyeol dengan hangat—tangannya mengelus rambut Chanyeol.

"_Baby_…."

Suara gumaman terdengar dari chanyeol. Namja itu semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya ke Kris. Seakan akan ia sangat ketakutan kalau ia akan kehilangan namja itu.

"Hei…Yeollie_ baby….i'm just kidding okay…._"

Ia bisa mendengar isakkan chanyeol perlahan berhenti tetapi masih memeluk dirinya erat. Entah kenapa Kris merasa sangat bahagia karena ia tahu Chanyeol tak mau kehilangan dirinya selayaknya dirinya tak mau kehilangan namja itu.

"Be—Beneran ?",Tanya Chanyeol sembari tetap membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kris."Nggak bohong ?"

Kris terkekeh geli."Iya _baby_….mianhae…."

Chanyeol tiba tiba memukul pelan dada Kris,"Ughuh…baby…"

"Huaaa….Kris jahaaaat…..aku laporin sica jie nih….",ancam Chanyeol sembari tetap memukul pelan bahu kris. Kris tetap terkekeh geli lalu tiba tiba ia menarik dagu namja itu dan mengecup bibir chanyeol pelan dan lama.

"Mianhae nde… _I Love You_ Wu Chanyeol….."

"_Love you too_…Wu yifan….dan hei kita belum menikah bodoh…..",Chanyeol mencubit pelan hidung Kris dan mengecup bibir namja itu balik,"kenapa kau ini sering seenaknya saja mengubah nama orang,hng…",

"Ya…Ya…tapi nanti juga akan berubah cepat atau lambat juga akan berubah bukan?".goda Kris. Chanyeol terkekeh kecil.

_**Tiin Tiin**_

Suara klakson tiba tiba memecah momen _lovey-dovey_ pasangan itu. Kris menggerutu dalam hati."Kau mau ikut ke bandara,baby…soal taxi-nya itu urusan gampang kok…"

"Anio…"

_**Chup**_

Chanyeol mengecup pelan bibir Kris. "Aku tak mau membuatmu khawatir ketika kau sedang menunggu pesawatmu okay…jangan lupa kirimi kabar nde…"

Kris tersenyum dan mengusak pelan rambut chanyeol,"Arraseo…_see ya later_ baby…"

Chanyeol memberi sebuah kecupan lagi—membalas sebuah kecupan yang tadi di berikan Kris.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini, sudah tepat seminggu setelah Kris dan juga Chanyeol menempati satu kamar yang sama untuk semester yang baru. Omong omong soal janji Kris untuk pulang,Namja itu menepati janjinya bahkan lebih cepat seminggu dari yang hanya karena ia benar benar rindu dengan kekasihnya dan ia tak memberitahu Chanyeol karena ia ingin memberikan Chanyeol sebuah kejutan kecil.

Kembali lagi ke cerita awal, Kamar yang kini ditempati mereka berukuran luas dengan dua tempat tidur dan dua meja belajar masing masing untuk Kris serta Chanyeol. Tempat tidur yang tadinya hanya berukuran sebuah single bed,mereka satukan di salah satu sudut ruangan sehingga nyaris berukuran hampir seperti bed seukuran king size. Ah ya,walaupun sang pemilik kost hanya memberikan sebuah lemari kayu untuk menyimpan pakaian namun Kris dan Chanyeol merasa sama sekali tak keberatan karena masing masing juga memiliki lemari pakaian tambahan milik mereka sendiri.

Hanya saja tambahannya kini adalah sebuah karpet bulu halus berwarna biru muda di tengah kamar mereka yang sengaja baru beli dari hasil mereka patungan jadi kalaupun mau berbaring dilantai juga tak masalah kan ? Mereka membelinya karena karpet milik Chanyeol yang dahulu terlalu kecil untuk ruangan mereka yang lumayan luas.

Awal mula semuanya adalah karena ide dari Kris. Kris hanya tak ingin terpisah terlalu lama dengan Chanyeol padahal kamar mereka cuman berjarak kurang dari se menit dan untuk hal itu Kris membujuk mati matian kekasihnya untuk pindah kamar walaupun mereka masih dalam rumah kost yang sama. Chanyeol saja sampai dibuat bingung.

"Anggap saja itu latihan ketika nanti kita berumah tangga chagi…"jawab Kris ketika ditanya oleh Chanyeol alasan kenapa ia sangat bersikeras ingin satu kamar dengannya dan dihadiahi dengan sebuah jitakkan pelan.

"Yak….jadi itu alasannya ? Hanya karena itu ?",Tanya chanyeol lagi yang kemudian hanya di angguki oleh Kris.

"Astaga,kita baru masuk tahun kedua Wu Yifan…dan kau sudah memikirkan untuk menikahiku ?",kata Chanyeol.

Kris terkekeh geli,"memangnya kenapa ? Tidak ada salahnya kan ?"

_**JTAAK**_

Chanyeol kembali ( lagi lagi ) menjitak kepala Kris."Awww…sa—sakit baby…tega sekali….lagipula tak ada salahnya kan kalau aku sudah memikirkan akan menikahimu yeol-ah…"

"Biarkan saja….biar tau rasa…" jawab Chanyeol tiba tiba dengan pipi bersemu merah.

Kris memang sudah sangat jatuh cinta pada namja itu semenjak ia bertemu dengannya pertama kali. Karena itulah Kris menjadi sangat melindungi Chanyeol hingga terkadang ia suka berpikir apakah ia terkadang menjadi terlalu posesif hingga namja itu tak merasa nyaman. Entahlah….baginya selama Chanyeol masih nyaman berada dekatnya hal itu tak menjadi masalah baginya….

"Omong omong kau keras sekali memukulku,kalau aku tiba tiba amnesia kau mau baby ?"

"Iiisshh….gampang kok….",jawab Chanyeol santai,"Tinggal kujitak lagi pasti balik kan ?"

Kris menatap malas Chanyeol. Ia kembali melanjutkan merapikan rak buku yang tadi sempat terhenti akibat jitakkan kekasihnya itu.

"Kris…"

"Mnnn…."

"Omong omong….Masih ngambek ?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba tiba.

"Untuk apa ?"

Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat. Ia tampak ragu sesaat.

Kris melirik ke arah kekasihnya itu, "_Babe_…soal yang mana ?"

"So—Soal….yang waktu i—ituu…"

_**Flashback**_

"_Kri..—Kriisss….",Chanyeol mulai menatap takut Kris. _

_Kris mengeluarkan smirk tampannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Chanyeol._

"_Kurasa kau salah dengan mengataiku dengan kata Mesum baby…"_

_Chanyeol menelan ludah nya kasar. 'Tamat sudah riwayatmu Park Chanyeol…'_

"_Apa kau mau tahu apa akibat membangunkan naga yang tidur sayang ?"_

"_A—Aniyo….",kata Chanyeol pelan dengan nada sedikit takut._

_Genggaman tangan Kris pada lengan Chanyeol semakin kuat. Namja itu juga mengecup pelan pipi Chanyeol. Kris memang biasa juga seperti tapi anehnya kali ini membuat namja yang di ciumnya itu gemetaran setengah mati. Chanyeol secara tiba tiba benar benar merasa tak berdaya._

"_Kri—Kris…"_

"_Iya sayang…"_

"_A—Apa yang…"_

"_Mengajarimu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau membangunkan naga yang kau bilang mesum ini sayangku…",sela Kris cepat sebelum Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya._

_Chanyeol tak bisa berbuat banyak dengan keadaan seperti ini dan jarak wajah mereka berdua semakin menipis dan menipis hingga…..._

_**KRIEEETT**_

"_RouRou baby! Jiejie da—ASTAGA KRIS WU YIFAAAANNNN…"_

_**Flashback End**_

"Oh…soal itu…"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

"Kenapa ? Apa kau kecewa karena tidak ke tahap selanjutnya hmm…."

"Yak!",Chanyeol melempar bantal ke Kris. "justru aku bersyukur karena tidak jadi diterkam oleh naga mesum macam kau yifan…ah anio…di perkosa…yah..di perkosa kata yang tepat Yifan…"

Kris terkekeh geli.

Yah..disaat Chanyeol dalam keadaan yang super-duper-bahaya karena dalam terkaman seekor naga mesum, Jessica Wu, Nuna Kris yang datang menjadi pahlawan bagi Chanyeol…

"Kalaupun aku kesal, aku juga kesalnya ke jiejie ku sayang….bukan dirimu…"

"Eh kenapa ?",tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan wajah yang polos—membuat Kris serasa ingin menerkam Chanyeol saat ini.

( **Kris** : _Thor,Plis yaaa….ubah rated FF ini….gak kuat liat yeollie begini…_ )

( **Author** : _Ogah,gua lagi trauma bikin rated M….balik dulu sana ke EXO baru gua kasih…_ )

( *****_**Chanyeol syukuran(?)**_*** ***_**Kris Pundung**_***** )

( **Reader** : _Thor lanjutin please malah ngobrol-_-_ )

"Tidak sopan sekali masuk kamar tanpa mengetuk….mana hanya untuk memberitahu kalau dia akan bertunangan pulak…kalau salah satu dari kita sedang ganti baju bagaimana eoh?",jelas Kris.

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya,"ganti baju…apa ganti baju huh?"

"Huh ?"

"Bilang saja kau jadi kehilangan kesempatan untuk menerkamku yifan…"

"Hmmm…",Kris tampak berpikir sebentar,"Mungkin juga itu bisa…."

_**BRUGH**_

Chanyeol melempar salah satu boneka Rillakkuma-nya ke arah wajah Kris.

"A-aaaww…."

"Sudah sana…selesaiin beresinnya….aku mau tidur tiduran…."

Chanyeol kemudian berbaring melintang di atas tempat tidur mereka. Ia menarik nafas dalam dalam—memenuhi paru parunya dengan oksigen yang tercampur dengan aroma jeruk yang menyegarkan yang menjadi pengharum kamar mereka dan kemudian menghembuskannya kuat dan menimbulkan rasa lega yang sangat banyak. Di telinganya ia hanya mendengar suara barang barang yang sedang di rapihkan Kris,putaran kipas angin dan detik jarum jarum jam yang saling berkejaran.

"Laipula kau juga yang salah Chanyeol-ah…",kata Kris tiba tiba memecah keheningan.

"Eh Waeyo ? Memangnya apa kesalahanku ?"

Kris menghentikan kegiatannya kemudian menghela nafas panjang. "Kupikir kau benar benar dalam keadaan minta di _rape_ dengan posisi seperti itu…"

Chanyeol berdesis pelan. Ia semakin pusing mempunyai kekasih mesum macam Kris. Untung saja Kris tidak pernah menerkamnya sungguh sungguh. Ugh,entahlah jika itu terjadi sungguhan. Chanyeol tak mau membayangkannya….

"Pikiranmu saja yang mesum…."

Kris terkekeh geli. Suasana kembali hening.

"Tapi kalau suatu saat kau memang mau aku juga siap kok sayang…"

Chanyeol memutar matanya malas dan beralih memeluk guling erat dan menutupi wajahnya dengan guling itu. Kris hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan—tertawa dalam hati—melihat reaksi namja itu. Sebenarnya,ia tak akan pernah bersungguh sungguh akan menerkam Chanyeol jika mereka belum menikah,Itu janji Kris dengan dirinya sendiri. Jadi selama ini ia hanya menggoda namja bertelinga lebar itu hanya karena ia menyukai reaksi Chanyeol yang membuatnya terlihat semakin manis di mata Kris.

Kris menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya kamar luas itu selesai mereka rapikan,matanya melirik ke arah tempat tidur. Chanyeol masih tidur tidurannya atau mungkin benar benar tertidur. Kris membuka kausnya karena sedikit gerah, lalu kemudian berbaring di sebelah namja itu dan merregangkan sedikit ototnya terasa pegal. Matanya mengamati wajah namja yang tengah tertidur itu sembari tersenyum.

'_benar benar manis…._'

Kris menyengkirkan sedikit poni yang menutupi wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol benar benar terlelap. Kris mengambil salah satu bantal dan mengangkat perlahan kepala Chanyeol lalu meletakkan bantal tersebut di bawahnya.

Chanyeol bergerak sedikit,memosisikan kepalanya agar ia nyaman sementara Kris hanya menatapnya sembari tersenyum. Tangannya kembali mengelus perlahan rambut kecoklatan milik Chanyeol dan kemudian mengelus pipi halus namja itu.

"Jaljayo manis….",gumamnya pelan—sebelum ia menyusul kekasihnya ke alam mimpi,tertidur di samping namja tersebut. Ruangan itu kembali terasa tenang. Suara detik jam, Hembusan kipas angin yang menebarkan angin sejuk, suasana redup dan aroma jeruk yang menguar menguasai kamar itu.

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

.

.


	6. All of Me and You

.: Author : **DragonPhoenix96**

.: Cast : Kris Wu Yifan,Park Chanyeol [ _KrisYeol _]

.: Genre : Romance

.: Disclaimer :.

Para Uke Milik Seme(?) dan Mereka milik keluarga mereka masing masing dan Tuhan, Author hanya punya Alur Cerita FF ini yang yah…*silahkan nilai sendiri*

.: Warning :.

Typo yang mungkin bisa terjadi,mungkin ada yang sedikit OOC tanpa Author sadari, ,BoyXBoy, OneShot *_push-up dance_*,Drabble abal,Don't Like Don't Read

.

Don't be Silent Reader juseyo! :'(

*nangis meluk Chanyeol* *di bakar Kris*.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Ia sama sekali tak berminat sedikitpun dengan Kuliah yang kini ia ikuti dikarenakan juga ia sama sekali tak menyukai cara saem mengajar yang di depannya saat ini. '_Kenapa sih dosen macam begini ngajar mata kuliah wajib…_'

Karena bosan,Ia hanya menoleh ke tempat duduk di samping kirinya—terisi hanya oleh tasnya. Akhir akhir ini Kris sedang sibuk untuk acara fakultas dan terkadang membuat namja itu baru pulang nyaris pagi dan hanya tidur tiga jam sebelum ia kembali bersiap untu mengikuti kuliah. Sebenarnya ia benar benar ingin mencari kesibukan lain daripada sendirian di kamar—menunggu Kris pulang sambil mengerjakan tugas dan laporan hingga tertidur dan terbangun karena Kris menelponnya dari luar gerbang. Walau mungkin sebenarnya itu menjadi alasan kedua Chayeol karena ia mengkhawatirkan kesehatan Kris itu yang utama.

Headset yang menyumpal salah satu telinganya—tersembunyi dengan sangat baik di balik Hoodie jaketnya—tak mampu mengusir rasa bosannya dan tidak berminat sama sekali mendengarkan dosen yang tengah memberikan isi ceramahnya di depan kelasnya.

Chanyeol hanya mencorat coret kertas binder di atas mejanya dengan malas. Matanya sesekali melirik handphone yang berada di pangkuannya. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang pada saat hanya bisa menatap layar biru yang dipancarkan oleh proyektor kelasnya.

Yah,dosen yang ia hadapi saat ini terlalu kaku dan bahkan tak sedikit pun menyentuh PC kelas yang memang sudah disediakan. Dengan kata lain ia hanya ceramah panjang lebar di depan…

_**Tok Tok**_

"Silahkan masuk…"

Chanyeol hanya melirik pintu itu dan lalu melirik ke arah jam. Sudah lebih dari 15 menit semenjak dosen tersebut masuk. Bukan waktu yang bagus untuk telat….

_**Krieet**_

_**Ckleek**_

Chanyeol tersenyum sumringah ketika mengetahui siapa yang baru saja masuk kelas. Ia menghela nafas lega.

"Ma-maaf saengnim…tadi ada urusan sebentar dengan bagian akademik…."

"Kenapa ?",Tanya sang songsaengnim.

"Unnhh….untuk pengurusan dispensasi,saengnim…"

"Ah begitu….baik…baik…siapa namamu ? Absen Berapa ?"

"Kris Wu Yifan,Saengnim….Nomor Absen 36…."

"Arraseo….silahkan duduk…"

"Gamsahamnida…."

Tanpa buang buang waktu, Kris langsung melesak mencari tempat duduk di kelasnya dan tentu saja memilih duduk di kursi di samping kanan kekasihnya—Chanyeol yang kebetulan kosong.

'_Darimana saja kau,pabo ? Aku bisa mati bosan di kelas ini lama lama…_',bisik Chanyeol pelan.

'_Sebegitukahnya kau membenci kelas ini chagi ? _'

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan. Kris hanya tersenyum tipis sembari melirik kekasihnya—mereka berdua mengobrol tanpa mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke depan,hanya melirik saja omong omong. Kris hanya melihat kekasihnya itu mem-pout-kan bibirnya,ia tampaknya benar benar tak menyukai kelas ini sedikitpun.

'_Yeollie chagi…kau jangan mem-pout bibirmu seperti itu…kau memintaku untuk menciummu sekarang huh ?_'

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya—kaget dan menoleh menatap Kris dengan tatapan horror. Kris hanya tersenyum tipis dan menatap balik Chanyeol—seakan akan ia tak melakukan apa apa tadi. Chanyeol dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Dasar mesum…",gumam Chanyeol sangat pelan.

Kris yang mendengarnya hanya berusaha untuk menahan tawanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol kini tengah asyik membolak balikkan beberapa buku bacaan untuk laporan praktikumnya. Sesekali ia mendengus kesal karena sulit untuk menyimpulkan dari bacaan yang ia sedang baca atau malah tidak menemukan hal yang diinginkannya. Matanya melirik ke arah sang kekasih yang tengah merapihkan rambutnya di cermin.

"Mau keluar lagi Kris?",Tanya Chanyeol pelan dan datar. Kris yang mendegarkan hanya mengangguk dan mengiyakan dengan gumaman.

"Oh…",balas chanyeol datar.

Kris melirik namja kekasihnya itu. Walaupun nada chanyeol terdengar datar namun Kris merasa ada sedikit nada kecewa dalam ucapan Chanyeol. Yah, entah mungkin Chanyeol merasa kecewa padanya karena jarang bersama akhir akhir ini…

Entahlah….

ia hanya merasa demikian….

_**GRAB**_

Kris memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang,"Mianhae nde…hanya untuk hari ini saja oke…."

Chanyeol hanya terdiam—matanya terpejam—merasakan pelukkan kekasihnya."Besok kan special kita berdua…ingat ? jangan ngambek okay…"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Kris mengecup pipi Chanyeol pelan. "Tak terasa ya chagi…"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Jeongmal Saranghae Kris Wu…."

"Nado baby…."

_**Ting Tong Ting Tong**_

"Kris…handphone mu…"

Kris melirik smartphone-nya sambil menggerutu dalam hati. _Lovey Dovey_-nya dengan Chanyeol terganggu gara gara ponsel-nya itu. Ia langsung mengangkat telepon itu tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

"Ne,Annyonghaseo…"

"…."

"Nde…Nde Mianhae….aku akan segera kesana…."

"…."

"Iya…Iya…aku tahu…aku hanya sekali ini telat kok…."

"…."

"Nde….arraseo…..annyeong…"

_**Piip**_

Kris hanya mematikan handphone-nya lalu menghela nafas panjang. Chanyeol tiba tiba mengecup pipi Kris cepat. "Sudah sana…cepat berangkat….aku tak tega kalau kau kena marah kris…."

Kris hanya tersenyum dan kemudian membalas kecupan Chanyeol dengan ciuman mesra dengan sedikit lumatan di bibir Chanyeol—tanpa nafsu dan hanya rasa sayang.

"Arraseo….jaga rumah ya yeobo…",kata Kris setelah ia melepas tautannya dengan Chanyeol sembari mengusap rambut Chanyeol. Ia kemudian mengecup cepat pipi Namja itu.

_**Krek**_

_**Blam**_

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia mencerna kejadian tadi saat Kris sudah keluar. Otaknya tiba tiba saja berhenti sesaat karena perlakuan Kris tadi. Ia hanya terdiam hingga tiba tiba wajahnya merona hebat, Hingga…..

"ARGGHHH…. DASAR YIFAN MESUUMM…"

.

.

.

.

.

_**Tik Tik Tik Tik Tik Tik**_

Chanyeol melirik jarum jam,yang sudah menunjukkan hampir jam dua belas malam. Ia menghela nafas panjang—sembari menutup buku laporannya yang sudah selesai. Ia melirik buku laporan milik Kris yang baru ia sadari tergeletak di dekat buku bukunya yang tertumpuk.

'_Ah…sudah selesai rupanya…tahu begitu aku pinjam saja tadi…_',batin Chanyeol melihat buku laporan Kris yang telah terisi rapi dengan tulisan tentang laporan praktikumnya.

Chanyeol membaringkan badannya—menatap langit langit kamarnya—di atas karpet halus dilantai kamarnya. Beberapa menit lagi jarum jam tepat pada jam dua belas pertanda _first anniversary_ dirinya dan Kris dan Kris belum pulang hingga saat ini. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya,menikmati semilir udara dari kipas angin yang menerpa badannya.

_**Krieet**_

Pintu kamar Chanyeol dan Kris tiba tiba terbuka. Jam dinding dikamar mereka menunjukkan tepat pukul satu pagi. Ia sempat menelpon Chanyeol namun tak diangkat oleh namja itu. Ia sempat kahawatir kalau Chanyeol kini sedang marah pada dirinya,walaupun yah sangat wajar kalau Chanyeol marah padanya. Namun apa boleh buat kan ? Ada amanat yang harus ia jalankan saat ini….

Kris hanya tersenyum saat menemukan kalau ternyata Chanyeol tengah tertidur di atas karpet bulu dikamar mereka. Ia lalu mengambil bantal dan selimut dari atas kasur. Secara perlahan, Kris mengatur posisi kepala Chanyeol agar tidur di atas bantal itu kemudian menyelimutinya. Tak lupa ia juga mengambil satu bantal lagi dan tidur di samping Chanyeol.

Kris hanya bisa mengira ngira sudah berapa lama Chanyeol tertidur di karpet bulu tersebut. Ia hanya tertidur menyamping menatap wajah Chanyeol yang tengah tidur sembari mengelus pipi namja itu. Chanyeol—yang mungkin tanpa sadar merasakan sentuhan tangan Kris di pipinya—mengubah posisinya menjadi meringkuk sembari memeluk Kris. Kris agak sedikit kaget diawal—takut kalau apa yang dilakukannya tadi menganggu tidur Chanyeol.

Ia kemudian hanya memeluk Chanyeol lembut dan mengelus rambutnya. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya, merasakan dekapan hangat kekasihnya sembari menarik nafas perlahan lahan.

_**Chup**_

Ia tiba tiba merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh bibirnya dengan cepat. Perlahan Kris membuka matanya yang terasa berat saat ini. Kamarnya yang tadi terang kini hanya diterangi oleh cahaya dari lampu tidur miliknya. Ia baru menyadari kalau sepertinya tadi tanpa sengaja ia ikut tertidur sembari memeluk Chanyeol.

"Baru saja pulang,Kris ?",Tanya Chanyeol pelan. Kris hanya membalasnya dengan gumamman pelan dan kembali memeluk Chanyeol erat sembari—mengubah posisinya—membenamkan kepalanya ke pelukkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kini mengusap rambut Kris perlahan."Kenapa kau tak tidur di atas tempat tidur chagi ?",Tanya Kris balik—tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Tentu saja karena aku menunggumu pabo….",jawab Chanyeol pelan—sambil tersenyum. Tangannya menyingkirkan poni Kris yang agak panjang dengan tangannya. Ia sedikit kaget ketika menyentuh kening Kris.

"Kris…demam mu kambuh lagi…".

Kris yang ditanya hanya mendekap Chanyeol lebih erat dan hanya mencoba kembali terlelap. Kris akui, Ia memang merasa tak enak badan sejak tadi. Entah mungkin karena ia terlalu sering terkena angin dingin beberapa minggu ini ditambah kelelahan yang menerpanya karena tugasnya sebagai asisten praktikum. walaupun ia selalu membawa jaket tebal saat ia akan keluar di malam hari karena tentu saja ia tak mau membuat kekasihnya itu khawatir. Namun kalau begini, rasanya Kris jadi kecolongan….

"Aku akan ambilkan obat dulu Kris….besok kau ijin tak masuk kuliah saja ya…."

"Aku ada tugas asisten praktikum besok,Yeol….aku mana mungkin tidak masuk…mungkin aku hanya perlu istirahat sehari saja baby…"

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang."Arraseo….tapi kalau kau tidak cepat sembuh aku akan membuat ijin untukmu kris…"

Kris hanya diam—membuat kekasihnya kebingungan karena tidak biasanya ia seperti ini. "Kris,kau mende—" / "Maaf…"

Kris menyelanya dengan cepat.

Suasana kamar itu tiba tiba hening.

"Ke—Kenapa Kris ?",Tanya Chanyeol pelan.

Kris hanya diam dan masih memeluk Chanyeol erat.

"Kris kena—mmpphh…"

Tiba tiba Kris mencium bibir Chanyeol dalam dan lama lalu melumatnya tanpa ada nafsu dan hanya ada rasa sayang. Mata Kris membuka dan menatap Chanyeol dalam sembari tetap melumat dan menghisap bibir Chanyeol. Mereka berdua melepaskan tautan mereka dikarenakan pasokan oksigen yang menipis pada jaringan paru paru mereka.

"_Happy_…_Anniversary_ yeollie _baby_…"

Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum sembari menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Di saat kesehatannya yang menurun,Ia masih sempat berkata demikian kepadanya. Entahlah, saat ini perasaan Chanyeol bercampur aduk antara rasa khawatir dan bahagia yang rasanya sulit dijelaskan.

"_Happy Anniversary too Kris_….",balas Chanyeol sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Uljimma…."

"A—Anio….si—siapa yang menangis…."

Jemari Kris tiba tiba mengusap sudut mata Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang menyadarinya langsung mengusap sudut matanya. "Maaf ya Chanyeol…"

"Unnhhh…ke—kenapa ? ini kan bukan salahmu Kris…"

Kris tersenyum lemah,"Ini salahku juga Chanyeol…."

Chanyeol hanya menatap Kris bingung.

"Sebenarnya aku merencanakan sesuatu denganmu yang akan membuat selalu terkenang ketika kita _first anniversary_…sayangnya sepertinya semua tak sesuai rencana kalau aku sakit lagi….",Kris mengusak rambut Chanyeol pelan,"Maaf ya Yeollie…"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum manis pada Kris—membuat namja itu merasa semakin bersalah pada kekasihnya itu. "Tak apa Kris…yang penting kau sehat nde…kalau itu kan bisa ditunda nanti…aku tak akan marah sungguh….."

_**Sret **_

Chanyeol menata selimutnya agar lebih lebar lagi dan menyelimuti dirinya serta Kris. Kris masih diam—mengamati apa yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya itu.

_**Grab**_

Chanyeol mendekap Kris—membagi kehangatannya ke Kris yang sedikit mengigil dingin. "sementara kita tidur disini dulu nde…nanti akan ku bangunkan lagi dan kau harus pindah ke tempat tidur arraseo…"

Kris tidak membalas—hanya mengangguk—dan membalas dekapan Chanyeol. Di dalam keremangan lampu tidur di kamarnya dan Chanyeol,ia kembali memejamkan matanya—kembali ke alam mimpi bersama kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

_**The End **_

_**(Or Maybe Not ? )**_

.

.

.

.

.

:: Author's Note ::

Helloooo…..

Dengan author lagi disini….

Maaf karena beberapa chapter sebelumnya tidak ada notes satu barispun dari author…

Bukannya author malas atau apa tapi yah entah kenapa pada saat pembuatan chapter sebelumnya,Author rada bingung mau nulis apa seriusan…jadi mianhae….

Omong omong ada yang udah lihat video Chanyeol cover lagu "All of Me" ? Author mengerjakan banyak bagian di FF ini dengan alunan suara mereka berdua…wkwkwk…

Kalau aja author bisa edit dua video itu jadi satu :') kan jadi serasa mereka lagi duet gitu kan? #imajinasiauthor #hanyaimpian (?)

Anyway,author kali ini bakalan balas review kalian satu satu…

jadi cus…

ayo dibalas….

_**Balasan Review**_

_Utsukhushii02_ :

Gomapta nde….Keep review^^

_Hyena_ :

Krisyeol kalau udah nikah? Menarik…nanti bakal dibuat sequel-nya…pas baca review kamu tiba tiba aku jadi ada ilham loh…wkwkwk…liat nanti..liat nanti….

_Thedolphinduck_ :

Entahlah…soalnya author pernah lihat foto Kris kayak make jas lab gitu ( kalau gak salah ingat sih pas syuting Happy Camp ) dan di FF ini dia bilang dia Asisten Praktikum ( Asprak ) bukan ? wkkwk…saya dapat inspirasi dari situ… ( selain emang mimpinya author pingin jadi AsPrak walau gagal.-. )

Kumiko Ve :

Ah ya….kalau soal ituuu…. *_**Chanyeol langsung ambil Mic Author(?)**_* Enak aja gak ada pengaruh…ogah banget ditatap om om mesum macam Kris…*_**Kris muncul dibelakang Yeol**_* mesum mesum tapi tetep cinta kan? *_**chanyeol blushing* *Author ngambil mic* *ngeglare***_ Hush…Hush daddy sama mommy sana aja napa mesra mesraannya…jangan di sini kay…_***Kris narik Yeol***_ yah….kan jadi lupa deh mau ngomong apa….tapi yah kayak gitu aja deh…. /slapped/

Last, thanks for all of you who already give review to this Fanfict^^

I Hope You still enjoy this Fanfict ^^

With Love,

**DragonPhoenix96**


	7. Simply Moment

.: Author : **DragonPhoenix96**

.: Cast : Kris Wu Yifan,Park Chanyeol [ _KrisYeol _]

.: Genre : Romance

.: Disclaimer :.

Para Uke Milik Seme(?) dan Mereka milik keluarga mereka masing masing dan Tuhan, Author hanya punya Alur Cerita FF ini yang yah…*silahkan nilai sendiri*

.: Warning :.

Typo yang mungkin bisa terjadi,mungkin ada yang sedikit OOC tanpa Author sadari, ,BoyXBoy, OneShot *_push-up dance_*,Drabble abal,Don't Like Don't Read

.

Don't be Silent Reader juseyo! :'(

*nangis meluk Chanyeol* *di bakar Kris*.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nnnnhhh…..Kris pelan pelan…."

"Ini sudah pelan pelan chagi..tahan sedikit kan bisa arra…"

"Kris wu yifan kau te—argghhh….yak sa..sakit…."

"Tahan sebentar okay…."

"Ja—Jangan geser du-sshhh…akh…Kris…."

"Masih sakit…"

"Masih bodoh….ungghh…yak akkkhh…"

"Tahan sebentar kay…tahan saja….jangan cengeng…kau kan sudah besar…"

.

.

.

Chanyeol Memukul Kris pelan,"Yak..kris…bisa pelan tidak…ukh…sakit bodoh…."

Hayo siapa yang pikirannya mulai kemana mana _**/kemudian author digampar readers/**_

"Lagian sih….kok bisa bisanya keseleo persis di depan gerbang kos huh ?",kata Kris sembari merapihkan kotak obat miliknya dan menutupnya.

"Ya maaf Kris….aku kan memang buru buru mau ngumpulin tugas….memangnya kamu yang siangan ngumpulinnya…kelompok ku itu pagi pagi tahu…",kata Chanyeol sembari cemberut.

Kris hanya tertawa pelan. Chanyeol semakin cemberut. "tapi kan kau bisa hati hati….lagipula kau kan tak usah panic seperti itu juga…seperti ada kebakaran saja…."

"huh…Iya…iya…"

Kris kemudian mengecup cepat bibir Chanyeol."Sudah lah jangan cemberut eoh….toh ini tugas terakhir sebelum kita minggu tenang kan chagia…."

Chanyeol menganggu,"Yah,untung saja kita UAP tentang bab ini lebih duluan daripada kelas yang lain…."

Kris kemudian kembali tersenyum. "Chagi ?"

"Unn ?"

"Ah tak apa apa…"

"Sungguh ?"

"Hanyaaa….teringat sesuatu.."

"Apa ?",Tanya Chanyeol yang penasaran.

"Ah sudahlah….tak penting juga kok…tak apa apa…nanti aku juga tak memikirkannya…"

"Huh…sok misterius…",Chanyeol mulai pout lagi—membuat Kris jadi tak tahan untuk melumat bibir kenyal milik Chanyeol.

"Heh,kau mau kucium sekarang wu chanyeol ?"

"Dasar naga mesum…"

Kris tertawa pelan—Ia memang senang menggoda kekasihnya yang satu ini.

"Kalau kau benci kenapa kau cinta dengan naga mesum ini huh…"

"A—Ani….memang tidak boleh…lagipula waktu kau menembakku mukamu juga melas sekali sih…"

"Bohong huh ?",Kris mencubit pelan hidung Chanyeol.

"Aku tak bohong pabo…",balas Chanyeol dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

"Mau ku kelitiki huh.."

"Yak…Kris….kalau kau mengelitikiku akan kusuruh kau tidur di ruag tivi kost…"

"Iya…Aish…kau tega sekali chan…"

"Masa bodo…hu'uh…"

.

.

.

.

.

_**GRAB**_

Kris memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang,"Yeol…."

"Mnnnhh…."

"Yang soal janjiku waktu itu…"

"Janji apa ?"

Kris terdiam menatap buku ajar anatomi perbandingan yang tengah di baca oleh Chanyeol."Yang…Anniversary kita itu…"

"lalu…ada apa?"

"Sabtu kau libur kan chagi ?"

"Hei…hari sabtu kan kita memang libur sayang…"

"Ah…Biro-mu sedang tidak ada acara ?"

"Well ada sih sebenarnya kan setiap sabtu…tapi aku tak ikut…aku mau sedikit menyicil belajar….",jelas Chanyeol

"Kau mau keluar nanti malam…",Tanya Kris

"Maksudmu ?"

"Iya ayo kita jaan jalan nanti malam….sekalian merayakan anniversary kita yang tertunda baby…"

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar lalu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ah,tapi kalau malam…—"

"Kenapa hng?"

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat."Ah…tak apa…kajja…"

.

.

.

.

.

_**Bang Trang Trang **_

"Yess….kena dua sekaligus…pas tiga kaleng…."

"Waaahh…kau hebat Kris…."

Kris dan Chanyeol kini sedang berada di sebuah taman bermain. Taman ini special karena buka dari sore hingga menjelang pagi—dikarenakan adanya wahana lampion hias yang indah di tempat ini. Mereka berdua memutuskan pergi ke taman bermain tersebut yang kebetulan tak jauh dari daerah kost mereka.

"Ah aku hanya beruntung….Jadi berapa total point yang kita dapat…"

" Unnnhhh…35 point…."

"Arraseo kau mau apa ?"

"Eh, apa maksudmu…"

"Kau mau hadiahnya apa ? bukan kalau sampai point tertentu dapat hadiah huh ?"

Chanyeol terdiam—mengingat berbagai barang yang ada di tempat penukaran point,kemudian ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. "Mungkin nanti.."

"Maksudmu ?" Tanya Kris bingung.

"Dapat 45 point baru aku kasih tahu….",kata Chanyeol sembari tersenyum

Kris menghela nafas panjang,"Arraseo…"

"Tinggal 10 point lagi kok sayang…",Kata Chanyeol yang kemudian mencium Kris tiba tiba.

Kris sendiri terdiam dan menatap namja itu. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum,"kenapa huh ? kaget sekali…itu hanya untuk penyemangat…"

"Ah…aku hanya kecewa…"

"Eh? Kenapa?",Tanya Chanyeol.

"Kenapa hanya pipi huh? Kenapa bukan bibir ?",kata Kris dengan nista-nya

Chanyeol kembali menjitak pelan namja itu,"masih mesum huh ? dasar…"

Chanyeol tiba tiba terdiam dan mendapat ide hebat yang agak usil."Kris.."

"Hnn…apa…."

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh…",tantang Chanyeol

"Bertaruh…menarik….",kata Kris yang mulai tertarik,"mau melakukan apa ?"

"Itu…",Chanyeol menunjuk ke sebuah stand permainan.

Permainan yang ditunjuk Chanyeol adalah memasukkan bola plastic seukuran bola sepak ke dalam sebuah ember yang bergerak miring dan tegak terus menerus.

"Jumlah poin yang lebih kecil harus melakukan apapun yang diminta jumlah poin yang lebih besar…bagaimana ?"

"Apapun…"

Chanyeol mengangguk,"_Yeah_…apapun…."

"Kau yakin tidak salah menantangku permainan itu huh…",goda Kris

"Kenapa?",Tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Kau lupa kalau aku atlit basket fakultas kita huh…."

"Jangan sombong dulu tuan Wu…kita coba dulu nanti arrachi….",kata Chanyeol dengan senyum yang misterius—membuat Kris benar benar gemas menatap kekasihnya itu saat ini.

"Haha…boleh boleh…",balas Kris,"lagi pula kau pasti juga bosan kan kalau hanya aku yang bermain kan ?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Jadi kau mau ?"

"Tentu…tapi kau harus memegang janjimu juga tuan Park…."

Chanyeol dan Kris masing masing segera mengambil tiga buah bola yang telah diberikan ahjusshi penjaga stand setelah memberikan dua tiket permainan.

"Kau Siap Kris Wu…ingat konsekuensimu…",goda Chanyeol

"Tertinggi…semua harus masuk ya…baiklah…",kata Kris yang tetap focus melihat pergerakkan ember-ember itu. Chanyeol—yang tiba tiba merasa salah tingkah—memokuskan pikirannya untuk mengalahkan Kris. Ia salah tingkah gegara Kris yang terlihat seksi ketika seperti itu.

"Kajja…Hana…Dul….Set…"

_**BRUK **_

"Satu…"-Chanyeol/Kris

_**BRUK **_

"Ah…Sial Meleset…"-Kris / "Hampir saja..",-Chanyeol

_**BRUK**_

"Tiga.."-Chanyeol/"Masuk"-Kris

Kris melirik ke arah papan poin dan mendapatkan kalau ia kalah satu poin dari Chanyeol. Namja China-Kanada itu hanya diam.

"Yaaayy….aku menang Kris…"

"Kau hanya beruntung saja…aku tadi hanya mengalah…",kata Kris mencari alasan.

"Bohong…",balas Chanyeol

"Huh,terserah…"

Chanyeol terkekeh geli. Ia lalu mengambil kartu point milik mereka yang sudah ditandai oleh point yang dihasilkan mereka berdua dan kemudian memeluk kekasihnya tersebut dari belakang,"Ngambek eoh ?"

"Ah….Ani…."

"Jadi bagaimana konsekuensi taruhan kita tadi…",tanya Chanyeol yang kini telah menggandeng tangan Kris saat ini.

"Baiklah My Yoda Princess…kau mau apa hnn…"

"Mana ada Yoda Princess…dasar pabo…."

"Ada….dan hanya aku yang punya…."

_**BLUSH**_

Chanyeol lagi lagi merona merah mendengar kata kata Kris yang menggoda-nya."Da—Dasar gombal…"

"Ga di kampus ga di sini tetap saja ya mesra mesraan…"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah suara yang menggoda ia dan Kris.

"A—Aaa….Baekhyun…."

"Hai Chanyeol…Hai juga Kris…"

"Sendirian huh…",Tanya Kris.

"Ania….aku berdua kok kali ini…"

"Dengan sia—"

Sebuah suara menyela suara Chanyeol,"Yak….Byun Baek…"

"Ah…Junmyeon hyung…"

"Ah…Annyong Chanyeol-ah…"

"Eh,kalian saling kenal…",kata Kris dan Baekhyun berbarengan.

"Dia temanku di Biro juga Kris…Yah walau lebih tepatnya Biro kampus Universitas sebelah sih sebenarnya…aku kenal waktu ada acara biro…",jelas Chanyeol. Kris mengangguk pelan.

"Aduduh…ternyata dunia memang benar benar sempit yah….",kata Baekhyun pelan

"Eh kalau ada myeon hyung berarti ada yixing hyung dong…"

"Anio….aku hanya di sini bersama Baek…."

"Wah….wah….Baek jangan jangan kau—"

_**CTAAKK**_

"Apa sih Kris…"

"Baek jangan kasar kasar begitu…mau kulaporkan ke Byun ahjumma huh ?",kata Junmyeon pelan.

"Yak…hyung….jangan lapor ke eomma….lagipula anak ini memang perlu sekali kali di beginikan kalau tidak nanti ada skandal di fakultasku hyung…"

"Huh…sok sekali pakai kata kata skandal…",cibir Kris. Baekhyun hanya mengglare Kris

Chanyeol hanya tertawa pelan."Jadi Baekhyun sepupu mu hyung ?"

Junmyeon hanya mengangguk."Sepupu jauh sih lebih tepatnya…lagi pula Yixing juga sudah mengenal Baekhyun kok…"

"Justru aku yang diminta Yixing hyung kau tahu Kris…Wu…Yifan..",kata Baekhyun yang masih mengglare Kris.

"Galak sekali eoh….",kata Kris,"kalau begini kpan kau punya kekasih? Apa mau ku jodohkan saja kau dengan Chen…"

"Kkaebsong~",balas Baekhyun,"Gak lucu Kris…Gak lucu…Chan…kenapa kau bisa jatuh cinta dengan namja seperti ini huh ?"

Chanyeol hanya mengendikkan bahu-nya,"Tanya saja pada Kris…"

"Itu karena aku memang tampan…"

"Huh….masih lebih tampan juga Nome—kucing kampus kita yang sering keluar masuk kelas itu daripada kau…"

"Huh…kau menyamakan aku dengan kucing betina galak itu huh…"

Nome,Kucing betina yang berada dikampus mereka dengan hobi meniduri(?) tas tas anak anak di fakultas mereka yang tergeletak baik diatas meja maupun lantai dan entah sudah berapa kali Kris terkena cakaran kucing itu pada saat tas-nya ditiduri oleh kucing tersebut dan sehingga seringkali ia minta tolong Chanyeol untuk memindahkan Nome ketempat lain. Well,bukannya Kris tidak suka kucing hanya saja Nome memang pengecualian…

"Hei…sudah sudah…eomma-ku sudah menunggu kita Baek…",kata Junmyeon,"Kami pergi dulu Chanyeol…"

"Ja,kami pergi dulu Kris…Chanyeol…"

"Hnn…nde…hati hati hyung….hati hati juga Baek…",Balas Chanyeol.

"Jangan sampai kau kepincut seme berwujud om om mesum byunbaek!",teriak Kris saat Baekhyun menjauh.

"Sialan kau Kris! Awas kau dikampus!",teriak balik Baekhyun dari kejauhan. Kris sendiri hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Chanyeol sendiri hanya menggelengka kepala-nya pelan.

"Ho'oh…jarang sekali kita ketemu teman ditempat seperti ini ya Kris…",kata Chanyeol sesudah Junmyeon dan Baekhyun sudah menjauh. Kris hanya mengangguk.

"Ah ya….taruhan yang tadi…"

"Eh,Kau masih ingat….kupikir kau sudah lupa….",canda Kris.

"Huh…enak saja…mau kabur…",Chanyeol mulai mem-pout bibirnya.

Kris tertawa ringan,"Arra….kau mau apa…"

"Belikan aku Es Krim nde…aku lapar…"

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan saja oke…",kata Kris,"lagipula ini malam hari Chan dan kau malah minta Es Krim ? kalau kau sakit bagaimana hnn…."

"Unnhhh…iya….iya….tapi aku beneran memang ingin es krim…."

Kris menghela nafas,"baiklah tapi sehabis makan saja…arrachi…aku janji…"

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat."Kajja Kris…."

Kris yang tangannya ditarik oleh Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepala-nya pelan.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Kris hingga ke salah satu Food Court di tempat itu. Ia dan Kris lalu duduk di salah satu meja kosong yang ada. Kris sedikit bersyukur hari ini tempat tersebut tidak terlalu ramai.

"Kau mau apa baby…"

"Bibimbap nde…kurasa aku benar benar lapar…",jawab Chanyeol.

"Arraseo…jaga meja-nya yeobo…",kata Kris yang kemudian mengecup cepat pipi Chanyeol dan menuju Counter. Chanyeol hanya terdiam dan bersemu merah.

Kris memang penuh dengan kejutan baginya—walaupun hanya sebuah kejutan kecil seperti tadi misalnya. Ia bisa tersenyum dengan sendirinya jika ia mengingat semua hal sederhana yang dilakukan Kris untuknya. Hal sederhana yang membuatnya bahagia.

"Yeobo….mianhae….lama menunggu ya…"

"Kris hentikan itu memalukan….",kata Chanyeol sambil menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya. Kris mengusak rambut Chanyeol perlahan sembari lagi lagi tertawa setelah ia meletakkan nampan yang berisi dua porsi bibimbap tersebut di atas meja mereka.

"Aigoo….istri kesayanganku ini memang malu malu ya…",tambah Kris lagi.

Chanyeol mulai meng-glare namja yang merupakan kekasihnya itu,"Kriss…."

"Iya Chan…Iya….Aiguuu….kau itu kalau mengambek imut sekali hnn…",Kris mencubit pelan pipi kekasihnya itu. Namja itu kemudian duduk di kursi di depan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mulai memakan makanan dengan lahap sementara Kris makan sembari menatap Chanyeol yang tengah makan. Mungkin ia lebih banyak menonton Chanyeol makan daripada memakan makanannya sendiri.

"Chan…"

"Hnngg…"

"Sebentar…",Kris kemudian mendekatkan salah satu jarinya ke sudut bibir Chanyeol dan mengusap-nya pelan,"Jorok sekali…"

Chanyeol yang sadar langsung mengusap tangannya ke sudut bibir-nya namun di tahan tangannya oleh Kris. "Sudah bersih kok…tak perlu kau usap lagi…"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan namun pipinya sudah terhiasi dengan semburat warna merah muda. Ah,entah sudah kali ke berapa Chanyeol di buat merona merah oleh Kris semenjak mereka datang ke taman ini hingga sekarang…

Kris tiba tiba menoleh ke belakangnya dan menatap sekitar-nya. Ia merasa tiba tiba di awasi semenjak mereka masuk tadi. Awalnya ia piker hanya perasaannya saja tapi anehnya pada saat tadi ia merasa diawasi dengan amat sangat oleh seseorang…

'_Apa mungkin Jessica jiejie dan tunangannya ? Ah,tak mungkin….kurang kerjaan sekali jiejie ku itu men-stalking kami berdua…dan rasanya tidak akan seperti ini kalaupun memang benar…_',batin Kris menduga duga.

"Kris…"

"…"

"Yifan…"

"…"

"Kris Wu Yifan…"

Kris tersentak kaget,"A—Ada apa baby…"

"Ada sesuatu ? sepertinya kau mencari sesuatu…tidak ada barangmu yang hilang kan…",Tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

Kris mengusak kembali rambut Chanyeol,"Sudahlah….tidak apa apa kok…lanjutkanlah saja makan mu Chan…"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan dan melanjutkan makannya. Kris menggeleng cepat—melupakan hal yang tadi terjadi dan kembali memakan makanannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari….

sepasang mata mengawasi mereka berdua dengan tatapan kebencian…

.

.

.

.

_**The End **_

_**(Or Maybe Not ? )**_

.

.

.

.

.


	8. Now,I Know

.: Author : **DragonPhoenix96**

.: Cast : Kris Wu Yifan,Park Chanyeol [ _KrisYeol _]

.: Genre : Romance

.: Disclaimer :.

Para Uke Milik Seme(?) dan Mereka milik keluarga mereka masing masing dan Tuhan, Author hanya punya Alur Cerita FF ini yang yah…*silahkan nilai sendiri*

.: Warning :.

Typo yang mungkin bisa terjadi,mungkin ada yang sedikit OOC tanpa Author sadari, ,BoyXBoy, OneShot *_push-up dance_*, Drabble abal, Don't Like Don't Read

.

Don't be Silent Reader juseyo! :'(

*nangis meluk Chanyeol* *di bakar Kris*.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan—sebuah rasa mual menerjangnya. Kepala begitu pusing dan badannya terasa lemas. Ia melirikkan matanya ke sampingnya, menatap Kris yang tengah tertidur lelap, melihat kris seperti itu membuat Chanyeol tak tega untuk membangunkan namja yang merupakan kekasihnya itu. Ia merasa seperti badannya menghangat dengan tidak nyaman sama sekali. Mual itu semakin menjadi saat Chanyeol semakin menahannya. Ia tidak tega membangunkan kekasihnya itu dan dengan segera ia ke kamar mandi untuk menuntaskan rasa mual-nya.

Kris terbangun menengar suara aliran air dari kamar mandi yang kebetulan berbatasan dengan dinding kamarnya dan Chanyeol. Kris yang menyadari kalau kekasihnya tak berada di ampingnya langsung bangun ddan menuju kamar mandi dan menemukan Chanyeol yang tampak pucat terduduk di samping wastafel yang tengah menyala.

"Chanyeol….kau kenapa ?",kata Kris yang panic dan kaget melihat keadaan kekasihnya tersebut. Chanyeol hanya menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum tipis pada saat ia bertatapan dengan Kris. "A—Aku tak apa….hanya sedikit mual…."

Kris memeluk sebentar Chanyeol—ia bias merasakan betapa hangatnya badan sang kekasihnya dan kaosnya yang basah akibat keringat dingin.

"Kau masih kuat jalan ? Ayo akan kupapah sampai kamar…"

Kris kemudia memapah Chanyeol kembali ke kamar mereka—setelah mematikan lampu kamar mandi dan keran wastafel tentunya—kemudian membantu Chanyeol berbaring di tempat tidur. Kris perlahan mengelus rambut Chanyeol.

"Kau habis makan apa, yeollie baby ? apa jangan jangan kau ha—…"

_**CTAK**_

Tepat sebelum Kris menyelesaikan kalimatnya ia sudah terlebih dahulu di jitak oleh kekasihnya tersebut.

"Pabo…",kata Chanyeol dengan agak lemah namun datar.

"Ah nde mianhae….."

Kris lalu menuju ke lemarinya lalu mengambil sesuatu. Chanyeol hanya menatap kekasihnya itu dari jauh. '_Ah….mungkin tadi Kris hanya ingin tidak membuatku khawatir…pasti dia sedang panik saat ini…_',batin Chanyeol.

Ia tiba tiba merasakan kalau kepala semakin pusing saat ini. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya sejenak. Chanyeol tiba tiba merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh dahinya—membuatnya mengernyit tidak nyaman. "Unnhh….Krisssshhh…."

"Sssshhh…maaf baby…tidak nyaman ya ?!"

"Gwen—Gwenchana…",jawab Chanyeol pelan yang kemudian meringkuk ke pelukkan kekasihnya itu. Namja itu hanya membalas dengan mengelus rambut Chayeol perlahan. "Chanyeol…kau tidak usah masuk saja besok…surat ijin nya akan ku urus…nanti akan kuminta jiejie ku yang membuatkan…kau istirahat saja okay…"

Kris merasakan kalau Chanyeol menggeleng pelan dalam pelukannya."Yeollie…jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu…"

"Tak apa Kris…",gumam Chanyeol pelan,"aku hanya butuh sedikit istirahat…"

.

.

.

.

.

Kris kini benar benar tahu bagaimana khawatirnya Chanyeol saat dia sakit beberapa minggu yang lalu. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi dan focus mendengarkan mata kuliah yang kini tengah diikutinya. Pikirannya terbagi menjadi dua saat ini—antara mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol dan kuliah yang tengah diikutinya.

Ia melirik catatan milik Chanyeol yang tidak terisi banyak seperti biasanya—membuat namja itu tidak yakin kalau Chanyeol membaik hanya dengan tidur tadi malam. Kekhawatiran mengakibatkan Kris merasa kalau waktu benar bear berjalan sangat lambat hingga waktu kuliah berakhir dan masuk ke persiapan untuk praktikum.

"Aku tidak apa apa Kris…sungguh…",kata Chanyeol meyakinkan kekasihnya itu yang berkali kali menanyakan keadaannya dengan nada yang sangat khawatir.

"baiklah…tapi kalau benar benar tidak kuat…tolong jangan paksakan dirimu okay…"

Chanyeol membalas dengan mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis ke arah Kris."Iya,Kris sayang…aku janji…."

Kris menghela nafasnya panjang sebentar,"Arraseo….pegangan yang kuat oke…."

"Kris…kenapa seharian ini kau semakin bawel huh ? tidak biasa….",Tanya Chanyeol heran. Kris hanya terdiam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

'_Itu karena….aku terlalu khawatir sayang…._'

.

.

.

.

.

Dikarenakan ruang praktikum patologi mereka tengah di renovasi—hal ini mengakibatkan mereka terpaksa menumpang ke laboratorium milik fakultas kedokteran yang dihitung cukup jauh jika mereka berjalan kaki. Chanyeol sempat memaksa Kris untuk jalan kaki karena masih di dalam kawasan kampus mereka namun jaraknya yang jauh membuat Kris yang memaksa Chanyeol agar naik motor hingga ke laboratorium tersebut.

Selama perjalanan,Kris bisa merasakan suhu badan Chanyeol yang agak meninggi dan badan Chanyeol yang sedikit menggeliat tidak nyaman. Rasanya ia ingin menghentikan motornya di temat praktik jiejie-nya saat ini juga dan memeriksakan keadaan Chanyeol. Ah,tapi Chanyeol pasti akan memarahi dan menceramahinya habis habisan karena masalah praktikum mereka…

"Kris…kau kenapa ?",tanya Chanyeol pelan.

Ia hanya heran saja seharian ini kekasihnya itu hanya terdiam. Kris yang sudah menemukan tempat untuk memakirkan motornya segera memakirkan motornya dan mematikan mesinnya. Ia lalu melepas helm-nya dan menghela nafas panjang….

"Gwenchana…",kata Kris pelan.

"Sungguh ?",Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Kris mengangguk pelan. Tentu saja tidak sebenarnya, ia mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol yang agak pucat saat ini. Entah sudah berapa banyak scenario buruk yang ada dipikiran Kris saat ini tentang keadaan Chanyeol beberapa jam ke depan.

"Kris.."

"Nde ?"

"Aku haus…temani aku beli jus arra…"

"Eh…dimana ?",Tanya Kris.

"Ituu…di kantin yang waktu itu kita nyari tempat ini…bagaimana ? Masih lama ini kan…"

"Arraseo…kajja kita beli…"

"Yay…gomapta…",Chanyel dengan reflex memeluk Kris.

Dan kini Kris hanya menatap Chanyeol yang tengah menghisap habis jus pesanannya tadi dan duduk di teras depan Laboratorium tempat mereka praktikum. Chanyeol yang merasa diperhaikan hanya melirik namja china-kanada itu. Namja yang dilirik hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Kris…"

"Hnnn…."

"Ah,gwenchana…"

"Ada apa ?",Tanya Kris.

"Tidak…hanya….maaf….",balas Chanyeol pelan,"Aku pasti membuatmu benar benar khawatir semalam…."

Kris mengusak rambut Chanyeol dengan sebelah tangannya sembari tersenyum."Yah setidaknya setimpal…."

Chanyeol menatap Kris bigung.

"Bukannya beberapa minggu lalu aku juga membuatmu khawatir ? setidaknya…aku kini tahu perasaanmu…maaf ya…."

Chanyeol kemudian hanya terdiam dan kemudian tersenyum dan memeluk Kris.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol yang tengah menjalankan praktikum-nya tiba tiba benar benar merasa lemas. Ia pun melirik ke arah jam,_'masih dua jam lagi sebelum post-test….kuatkan dirimu Park Chanyeol…jangan membuat Kris khawatir…'_

Chanyeol bisa merasakan bahwa seluruh tubuhnya berkeringat hebat. Walaupun cuaca diluar memang sedang panas terik, namun AC di laboratorium tersebut Chanyeol rasa sudah maksimal. Ia menghela nafas—berusaha berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang sedang dijelaskan oleh asisten praktikum di hadapan mereka. Badannya benar benar tidak bisa di ajak kerja sama.

"_Baby yeol…"_,Kris berbisik pelan_,"kalau kau tidur tak apa baby…posisi kita aman kalau kau mau istirahat diam diam…"_

Chanyeol menggeleng lemah_,"Aku takut aku tak bisa mengerjakan post test-nya nanti.."_

"_Tenang saja…nanti akan ku ajarkan…"_

Chanyeol mengangguk lemah. Sementara Kris kembali melihat praktikum penjelasan yang ada di depan mereka saat ini. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya—terasa nyaman akibat tangan Kris yang tanpa sadar atau tidak mengelus rambutnya—dengan tetap mendengarkan dosennya tersebut, Ia tak mau membuat Kris kesusahan dikarenakan dirinya.

Setelah beberapa lama dilewati praktikum selesai,Kris kini bisa menghela nafasnya dengan panjang. Ia dan Chanyeol bisa melewati masa masa post-test dengan mudah—setidaknya untuk Chanyeol.

"Ah ternyata hujan…",gumam Chanyeol pelan saat ia dan kekasihnya keluar dari gedung laboratorium.

Kris merangkul Chanyeol dari belakang,"Kita tunggu sebentar nde baby.."

"Uh-huh…..tapi apa tidak apa apa…ma—maksudku….aku takut kau lelah Kris…"

Kris hanya terdiam. Ia kemudian hanya melepaskan jaket-nya dan menyampirkannya ke badan Chanyeol dan kemudian memeluk kekasihnya kembali—berusaha membuat Chanyeol tidak kedinginan.

"Tidak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkanku baby…aku hanya khawatir dengan keadaanmu saati ini…"

Aroma hujan yang menerpa indera penciuman mereka menjadi latar mereka. Chanyeol bisa merasa semua vena di pipi-nya pasti sudah melebar dan membuat pipi-nya bersemu merah saat ini.

'_Gomapta….Yifan…._'

.

.

.

.

_**The End **_

_**(Or Maybe Not ? )**_

.

.

.

.

.

**.: Author's Note :.**

Annyonghaseo, Author _**DragonPhoenix96**_ Imnida….

Senangnya akhirnya author balik mengepost FF di akun FF ini, Maaf gegara efek nge-stuck semua FF saya dan betapa malasnya saya ngetik bagian FF ini di karenakan Keyboard laptop yang rusak dikarenakan tersiram tanpa sengaja air minum oleh author sendiri yang amat ceroboh ini TT-TT belum lagi diterpa UAS semester dan author yang mengalami kemiskinan kuota(?) karena terpisah dari wi-fi kost /ketauan ga modal/

Review kalian yang benar benar cepat walau singkat membuat author bahagia. Memang sederhana tapi yah ah membuat saya bersemangat untuk segera meng-update FF saya. Walau saya sempat Down dan sedih karena FF saya yang '_**Dragon and Chronos**_'

Ah,mari kita balas Review kalian satu persatu….…

_**.:: Reply ::.**_

Chaesthtic .:

_Belum kok belum ini belum end… ada lanjutannya… sepertinya sih gak bakal end entahlah selama jiwa ff fluff Krisyeol saya aktif sepertinya akan terus update… haha…doakan saja biar ide author terus mengalir ^^ soalnya ini jadi kayak konsep-nya Krisyeol : the series(?) gitu deh….hahaha…._

Kumiko Ve .:

_Belum End kok ^^ di chap sebelumnya (chapter 7) sudah ada kejutannya kan… yah walaupun bukan kejutan banget sih…yakan papi…*senggol papi Kriseu* Krisyeol gak punya musuh ? masa sih? Masa sih ? *kedip kedip misterius(?)* apakah akan terus seperti itu…ikuti saja FF ini…. Ada kejutannya…ha…ha…ha..*ketawa iblis* *slapped*_

Nandha0627 .:

_Arigatou Gozaimasu….Gamsahamnida….*bow 90 derajat* wah baru ingat author kalau kamu selalu review di FF ini ^^ sekali lagi terimakasih dan author juga senang kalau kamu juga menyukai FF ini kalau kamu merasakan keromantisan KrisYeol author juga senang soalnya berarti jiwa fluff author masih bagus…haha…anyway,keep waiting and following this FF ^^ dan terimakasih juga sambutannya dari author yang sudah menghabiskan masa hiatus-nya…kkk~_

Utsukushii02 .:

_Doakan saja agar author gak bosan mencari moment dua tiang (baik ff maupun fancam jadul) ini walaupun moment yang terbaru sepertinya agak…. yah… ngertikan… ngerti…. *wat?*_

Yousee.:

_Sip sip… keep reading and review okay ^^ glad if you like it…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

For Last,Keep Reviewing^^

With Love,

**DragonPhoenix96**


	9. Something

.: Author : **DragonPhoenix96**

.: Cast : Kris Wu Yifan,Park Chanyeol [ _KrisYeol _]

.: Genre : Romance

.: Disclaimer :.

Para Uke Milik Seme(?) dan Mereka milik keluarga mereka masing masing dan Tuhan, Author hanya punya Alur Cerita FF ini yang yah…*silahkan nilai sendiri*

.: Warning :.

Typo yang mungkin bisa terjadi,mungkin ada yang sedikit OOC tanpa Author sadari, ,BoyXBoy, OneShot *_push-up dance_*, Drabble abal, Don't Like Don't Read

.

Don't be Silent Reader juseyo! :'(

*nangis meluk Chanyeol* *di bakar Kris*.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada kemungkinan bisa menjadi thypus Kris….biarkan Chanyeol istirahat dulu…."

"Ah…begitu ya…",Kris menghela nafasnya panjang—seharusnya ia tidak terlalu lama diluar tadi tapi yah apa boleh…mereka terjebak hujan dan Kris kira jika ia dan Chanyeol tetap nekad menembus hujan sekalipun memakai pelindung sepertinya tetap sama saja.

"Kris…."

"Ya jie…",balas Kris pelan.

"Ah tak apa…aku pulang dulu arraseo…ah ya kalau Chanyeol demam lebih dari tiga hari telpon aku…oke…"

"Ne jie….Xiexie…"

Kris kembali ke dalam kamar dan duduk di samping Chanyeol yang tengah tertidur dengan dahi yang tertempel oleh plester demam saat ini—setelah ia mengantarkan jiejie-nya sampai gerbang Kost-nya dan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah mianhae…",gumam Kris pelan."Sweet dream…and get well soon…"

Chanyeol tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia tertidur tadi—matanya terbuka menatap langit langit kamar. Badannya benar benar lemas sesampainya mereka di kamar mereka berdua tadi dan tentu yang terakhir dia ingat adalah Kris yang menyuruhnya istirahat dan kemudian menelpon seseorang yang ia duga adalah Jessica Wu—kakak perempuan Kris yang ia tahu memang seorang dokter umum yang memang sudah praktek. Ah,badannya memang benar benar sedang payah akhir akhir ini…mungkin saja ini puncaknya…

Chanyeol terduduk ditempat tidur lalu memeluk sebuah boneka Rillakkuma yang tadi tergeletak di antara bantal miliknya dan bantal Kris,Ia tersenyum mengingat bagaimana ia dan Kris mendapatkan boneka itu dari stand permainan pada saat mereka merayakan Anniversary hubungan mereka beberapa hari yang lalu. Ketika mereka berdua berhasil mendapatkan 45 point dan Ia langsung memilih boneka yang kini ada di genggamannya—Rillakkuma yang tengah memegang sebuah naga berwarna hijau.

Ia melirik ke arah meja belajar Kris dan mendapati kekasihnya tengah mengerjakan sesuatu sembar menyumpal telinganya dengan headset yang tersambung dengan smartphone milik namja itu. Chanyeol bangun dengan perlahan dan mendekati Kris.

_**GRAB**_

Kris yang kaget langsung menoleh dan melepas salah satu headset-nya. "Chagi…kau tak istirahat hng ? atau kau sudah baikkan baby…"

"Unnhh…ani…masih sedikit pusing..",jawab Chanyeol pelan—sembari memeluk boneka Rillakkuma dan Kris semakin erat,"Aku hanya ingin mengerjakan tiket masuk praktikum ku saja…"

"Sudah ku kerjakan… tiket praktikum mikrobiologi kan ?",kata Kris

"Ah,kalau begitu kerjaan bagianku yang buat makalah saja…"

"Sudah kulanjutkan yang kau buat chan dan juga sudah langsung ku kirim ke Baekhyun…"

"Ya sudah aku mau mengerjakan laporan anatomiku kalau begitu…"

"Sudah ku print-kan….kau tinggal menyalin isinya dari laporanku…

Chanyeol terdiam—Kris mengelus rambut namja itu perlahan,"Ah…arraseo….mianhae Kris….aku merepotkanmu ya…"

Kris tak menjawab apapun—ia justru menarik Chanyeol dan mendudukkannya di kursi meja belajar Chanyeol yang berada di samping Kris. Ia lalu tersenyum tipis dan mengusak pelan rambut Chanyeol yang sudah agak lebih panjang seleher—yang baru Kris sadari—dan tentu saja membuat pipi namja yang bermarga Park itu bersemu merah.

"Kau tak perlu merasa begitu Chan….yang penting dirimu cukup istirahat saja…arraseo…",kata Kris lagi. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kajja….kita tidur…."

"E—Eh….sudah selesai ?",Tanya Chanyeol bingung.

Kris mengangguk—menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan kemudian menarik-nya. Chanyeol yang masih bersemu merah hanya mengikuti kekasihnya tersebut."Baru saja tadi…yah,walaupun belum semua nya sih…"

"A—Ah…kalau gitu lanjutkan saja…tak apa…maafkan aku….",kata Chanyeol cepat.

"Kau minta maaf untuk apa huh? Tinggal sedikit ini…paling besok terkejar…tenang saja…"

"Unnn…a—aku…ah ta—tak apa…."

Kris hanya tersenyum tipis. Tiba tiba,ia menarik dagu Chanyeol dan mengecup serta sedikit melumat bibir Chanyeol. Yang dicium hanya memejamkan matanya dan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Kris,boneka Rillakkuma milik Chanyeol terjatuh ke atas lantai keramik kamar KrisYeol.

Kris mendekap erat badan hangat Chanyeol sementara lumatannya pada bibir Chanyeol kini telah berubah hanya menjadi kecupan ringan. Perlakuan Kris membuat Chanyeol merasa sedikit nyaman walaupun mungkin saja badannnya memang sedang tidak nyaman saat ini. Entahlah seandainya ia bisa menghentikan waktu, ia ingin menghentikan waktu demi menikmati moment moment seperti ini lebih lama bersama namja ini.

"Kajja…Istirahat nde…",kata Kris sembari mengelus pelan plester demam yang masih tertempel manis di dahi Chanyeol.

"Unnhhh….a—aku mau mandi dulu…"

"Kalau begitu…ayo mandi bareng…."

**CTAK**

"Tak mau…enak saja….dasar _angry bird _mesum…"

Kris hanya tertawa pelan—namun di dalam hatinya entah kenapa muncul suatu perasaan yakin kalau Chanyeol sudah membaik._'Mungkin Chanyeol hanya demam karena kurang istirahat…ah semoga saja…_'

.

.

.

.

.

Yah,perasaan Kris memang terbukti saat ini. Chanyeol sudah seperti Chanyeol yang dulu ia tahu,setidaknya dalam hal nafsu makannya. Ia ingat kemarin sudah seharian Chaneol sama sekali tidak bernafsu sedikitpun untuk makan dan hanya minum jus jeruk saja. Tapi kali ini tampaknya nafsu makan kekasihnya kembali seperti semula walaupun Kris harus tetap menjaga dan tahu apa yang Chanyeol makan.

"Kau tak mau makan Kris ?",Tanya Chanyeol yang heran yang heran melihat Kris hanya mengamatinya makan sejak tadi.

"Tak apa apa…aku hanya ingin mengamatimu saat makan…",jawab Kris,"kau manis…."

_**BLUSH**_

Chanyeol benar benar merona saat ini dan malah memainkan sumpitnya di makanan yang ia beli, ia terlalu gugup untuk melanjutkan makannya saat ini entah mengapa.

"Da—Dasar gombal…",kata Chanyeol sembari kembali melanjutkan makannya agar semburat merah diwajahnya tidak semakin menjadi jadi—Kris yang melihat tingkah Chanyeol hanya tertawa pelan.

"Cepat habiskan Chanyeol-ah…kita masih ada praktikum nanti…"

"Aish…Arra….Arra…..toh sekarang juga masih bagian shift pertama kan ? masih banyak waktu Kris…kita kan shift kedua…"

"Ya…Ya…setidaknya sisakan waktu untuk belajar pre-test sayang…"

.

.

"Huwaaaaa….kenapa harus pengamatan jam enam soreeee~~",keluh Kris saat setelah praktikum selesai.

"Daripada jam setengah tujuh pagi…kau kan susah di bangunkan Kris…bahkan oleh kekasihmu sendiri…",Balas Baekhyun. Chanyeol dan Chen hanya tertawa pelan.

"Yak…aku kan hanya sesekali saja…bukannya kamu yang hampir tiap hari telat.."

"Ta-Tapi kalau untuk praktikum bisa kupaksakan kok…",balas Baekhyun lagi tak mau kalah.

Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat mereka berdua."Chan.."

"Hnn…"

Kris memeluk pinggang Chanyeol dengan sebelah tangannya setelah ia menjauh dari namja cerewet bernama Byun Baekhun tadi.

"Sudah membaik?",bisik Kris pelan. Chanyeol membalas menatap Kris sembari tersenyum.

"Iya…aku tak apa apa…"

"Maaf….mungkin ini gara gara aku sering pulang malam jadi..—"

**CHU~**

Chanyeol mengecup cepat bibir Kris—mencoba menenangkan pikiran Kris yang terus khawatir dengan keadaannya. Seulas senyuman tipis merekah dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Aku juga salah Kris…",kata Chanyeol," Aku tidak menjaga makanku dengan benar…karena itulah aku juga minta maaf chagi…"

"Ya…_Get a Room please_…"

"Siapa suruh ngedengerin…",balas Kris

"Makanya kau cari Seme atau yeoja saja sekalian byunbaek…",tambah Chen

"Kau juga sama Kim Chen pabo…."

"Aniya….aku sudah PDKT kok…",balas Chen santai.

"Jinjja…dengan siapa ?",tanya Chanyeol yang mewakili rasa terkejut teman satu geng-nya ( termasuk kekasihnya) itu.

"Ada deh…",jawab Chen"Bukan anak fakultas kita sih tapi masih dalam kampus yang sama kok…"

"Wah,berarti tinggal kau saja Baek…",ledek Kris

Baekhyun hanya meng-glare Kris dengan tajam. "Hei,Chen kapan kapan kita _double date_ bagaimana ?",kata Kris mengalihkan dirinya dari tatapan Baekhyun.

"Haha…kurasa boleh….menarik tapi nanti ya kalau PDKT ku sukses…"

"Awas saja kalau kau tidak sukses..",tambah Baekhyun.

Chen menghiraukan kata kata Baekhyun dan malah melanjutkan perkataannya,"Nanti kurasa mengajak Baekhyun juga tak apa-apa Kris…kasihan kan sendirian…."

"Bilang saja kau mau menyuruhku menjadi obat nyamuk…huh….kalian berdua menyebalkan…",kata Baekhyun sembari meng-glare namja berwajah kotak itu. Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat kedua temannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chan…"

"Hnn…"

"aku mau keluar…kau mau titip apa ?"

"Unn…apa ya….",kata Chanyeol sembari mencoba memikirkan apa yang ia mau saat ini,"Unnhh…Apa saja…terserah saja deh…"

"Aku justru bingung kalau kau berkata begitu Chan…"

Chanyeol menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menghela nafasnya sembari berpikir. "Arra…._Cappuchino Bubble Tea_ dan Takoyaki nde…"

"Kau baru sembuh dan malah meminta Bubble tea eoh ?"

Chanyeol menatapnya balik,"Kemarin marin…..siapa yang meminta _Ice Cappuchino Latte_ di saat sakit ?"

_**SKAK MAT**_

"Ah yang waktu itu ya…."

"Yup…memangnya kapan lagi huh ?",kata Chanyeol sembari menahan tawa melihat reaksi Kris. Kris hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Kris menghela nafas-nya panjang," Baiklah…."

"Yaaayyy….gomapta Krissie…"

"Tapi ada syaratnya…",tambah Kris.

"Apa ?",Tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan polos yang membuat Kris gemas melihatnya.

"Poppo…."

"Eh ?"

Kris menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh arti,"Jangan jangan pura pura tak mendengar,Wu Chanyeol…."

"Me—Mendengar apa ?"

Tanpa basa basi Kris langsung menarik dagu Chanyeol dan Mengecup serta melumat Bibir namja itu. Chanyeol yang awalnya terkejut secara spontan memejamkan matanya—pasrah—menikmati lumatan bibir Kris. Yah,sepertinya ini malah melebihi poppo bukan ?

Entah sudah berapa lama Kris dan Chanyeol melakukannya. Yang pasti, posisi Kris kini sudah menimpa Chanyeol dan dengan bibirnya yang masih bertautan dengan kekasihnya itu. Tangan Chanyeol meremas kaos yang Kris kenakan. Tautan mereka terlepas pada saat keduanya membutuhkan asupan oksigen.

Mata Chanyeol saling bertatapan dengan mata Kris. Deru nafas mereka berdua—berlomba mencari oksigen sebanyak banyaknya dan suara jarum jam yang terus berdetik menjadi latar mereka berdua. Kris tersenyum tipis dan Chanyeol bersemu merah di pipinya.

"Mesum….",kata Chanyeol yang memecah keheningan kamar itu,"Dasar…Angry Bird….Mesum…"

Kris tertawa pelan,"Tapi kau tampak menikmati-nya baby…."

"Itu lebih dari poppo…pabo…."

"Aku tahu…"

_**BUGH**_

Chanyeol menghaantam wajah Kris dengan bantal yang ada didekatnya tadi.

"Aww…."

"Itu untuk kemesumanmu Wu Yifan….",kata Chanyeol dengan nada jahil.

"kau mau ku hukum karena memukul wajah tampanku ini baby…"

"Yak…mulai lagi….",kata Chanyeol,"Aku lapar Kris…cepat belikan takoyaki…"

Chanyeol mendorong Kris dari atas tubuhnya. Kris hanya tertawa.

"Apa ?"

Kris melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu kamar mereka,"Kau itu kalau sudah lapar seperti yeoja saja ya…"

"Yak Kris….Sialan…."

Kris tertawa dan menutup pintu. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala-nya pelan.

.

.

.

.

_**The End **_

_**(Or Maybe Not ? )**_

.

.

.

.

.


	10. Jealously

.: Author : **DragonPhoenix96**

.: Cast : Kris Wu Yifan,Park Chanyeol [ _KrisYeol _]

.: Genre : Romance

.: Disclaimer :.

Para Uke Milik Seme(?) dan Mereka milik keluarga mereka masing masing dan Tuhan, Author hanya punya Alur Cerita FF ini yang yah…*silahkan nilai sendiri*

.: Warning :.

Typo yang mungkin bisa terjadi,mungkin ada yang sedikit OOC tanpa Author sadari, ,BoyXBoy, OneShot *_push-up dance_*, Drabble abal, Don't Like Don't Read

.

Don't be Silent Reader juseyo! :'(

*nangis meluk Chanyeol* *di bakar Kris*.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**BAM BAM TRANG TANG TANG**_

"Oi….Yeol…."

_**BAM BAM BAM…**_

"Oi…Park Chanyeol….sadar weh…jangan bilang kamu kerasukkan hantu penunggu gedung D ini Chan…."

"Yak! Teganya kalian…",kata Chanyeol kesal.

"Kau kesal dengan adegan Kris yang itu…",Tanya Amber

"Tidak…"

"Masa ?",Tanya Henry.

"Iya kok…"

"Matamu…bahasa tubuhmu itu….ketika meihat adegan itu tak bisa bohong…",jelas Amber.

Chanyeol diam ia mengingat bagian itu. Damn,kenapa sih sutradara teater mereka tega tega-nya membuat adegan yang cukup romantis walaupun di dalam naskah yang bahkan tidak ada romantic romantic-nya. Ia masih ingat bagaimana anggota perempuan teater yang ada di fakultas mereka jejeritan setengah mati melihat adegan itu. Chanyeol hanya meremas pemukul bass drum-nya dengan kuat.

Ia… sepertinya…. lagi lagi cemburu….

Yah,Chanyeol yang Merekrut Kris untuk ikut dalam Klub Teater….

Chayeol juga yang cemburu melihat adegan itu…

ia lupa resiko itu sepertinya….

"U—Ugh…Memang…"

"Sudah kuduga…",Sahut Henry.

Suasana hening menerpa ruangan latihan music yang mereka tempati. "Hei,aku punya ide…"

"Hnn…"

"Bagaimana kalau kau meluapkan kekesalamu itu pas nanti latihan saja…."

"Itu kan juga kulakukan sekarang,Henry-hyung…."

"Hei…Hei…Cemburumu itu membuatmu lebih sensitive daripada seorang yeoja ya?",goda Amber

"Aniyaaaa…."

"Iya…",sahut Henry dan Amber bersamaan.

"Ah,sudahlah kita latihan dari awal saja….dari pembukaan…..lalu adegan pembunuhan…lalu bagian yang sedih sama penutup….",kata Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Pengalihan isu ?'

"Bukan Henry hyung…kau ingat tidak tadi kata pelatih apa ? Kita kurang kompak…kajjaaaa~~"

"Ya….ya…ya….kau bawel sekali astaga…."

.

.

.

_**BRUGH**_

Chanyeol merebahkan badannya ke kasur setelah latihan teater yang lumayan lama. Walaupun mungkin tak selelah Kris yang latihan lebih lama daripada dia yang hanya memukul bass drum tapi tetap saja ia merasa sangat lelah. Mungkin mengendalikan perasaannya saat melihat Kris latihan dan mungkin sudah lima kali ia melihat adegan itu diulang, diulang dan diulang lagi semenjak kemarin.

Ia bersyukur tadi ia hanya sekali melihat adegan itu ketika latihan gabungan…

"Kau tidak langsung mandi yeol ? tumben…tak seperti biasanya…."

"…."

"Chanyeol baby…kau mendengarkanku bukan ?",Tanya Kris agak mengeraskan suaranya.

Chanyeol masih terdiam. Kris menatap Chanyeol yang tampak memainkan smartphone-nya sembari tidur tiduran di atas kasur.

"Aku tak mengerti, mengapa engkau tidur begitu cepat.",gumam Kris—duduk dan mendekati Chanyeol yang kini tidur membelakanginya."Tak senang kau….saat adegan tadi ?"

_**DEG**_

"a—aku…aku mau tidur saja Kris….",kata Chanyeol gugup.

Kata kata itu….

nada bicara itu…

bukankah itu mirip dengan bagian dari naskah teater mereka ? dan itu adalah karakter yang Kris katakan itu kan? Kata kata yang membuatnya cemburu setengah mati walau mungkin itu hanya adegan teater saja…teater kan memang butuh totalitas kan….

"Kenapa kau tak bicara. Aku sama sekali tak mengerti watakmu.",Kris berbaring tepat dibelakang Chanyeol. Tangan Kris memeluk pinggang Chanyeol erat—namja yang dipeluk semakin merona merah. "Lepaskan pelukanmu Kris….Sekarang…"

"Kalau aku tak mau?",Kris semakin mengeratkan pelukan tanggannya ke pinggang Kris. Chanyeol merasakan deru nafas Kris di tengkuk lehernya."Kau tak terlalu kuat ya ? Tak meronta…."

Chanyeol terdiam. Kris tahu kalau Chanyeol berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kris secara diam diam—ia hanya tidak ingin rona di pipinya semakin menjadi jadi.

"Baby Yeol….",bisik Kris,"Kau cemburu soal adegan itu bukan ?"

_**DEG**_

_SKAK MAT_

Chanyeol masih diam—tak menjawab pertanyaan Kris,ia justru meremas tangan yang memeluknya."Hei itu hanya adegan saja kau tahu…"

"A—Aku tahu…ta—tapi….kau benar benar seperti sedang bersama kekasihnya…entah kenapa a—aku…aku…"

"Kau mau tahu mengapa aku bisa seperti itu baby?",sela Kris tiba tiba—tangannya semakin memeluk erat Chanyeol."Kau penasaran baby ?"

Chanyeol penasaran langsung membalik posisinya—membuatnya bertatapan dengan Iris mata Kris,"Ya…Se—Sedikit…"

Kris tersenyum,"Itu karena aku membayangkan kau…"

"Ma—Maksudmu…"

"Yah, aku membayangkan lawan mainku itu adalah kau baby…",jelas Kris,"Akuuu…mengucapkan kata kata itu…untukmu…."

Chanyeol yang merasa wajahnya kembali merah, langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kris. Kris mengelus rambut Chanyeol perlahan dan merasakan helaan nafas namja itu.

"Tapi aku senang…",kata Kris,"Kalau kau masih cemburu padaku seperti itu…"

"Ah tapi….apakah itu tak mengganggumu…ma—maksudku…"

Kris mengecup dahi Chanyeol cepat,"Ania….itu mengangguku sama sekali…."

"kau tahu kan kalau bermain peran itu butuh totalitas bukan…sayangnya…aku gagal pada saat sebelum aku membayangkanmu baby…"

Chanyeol masih terdiam—semburat merah muda semakin merona dari wajahnya.

"Aku terlalu jatuh cinta padamu baby…"

"Gombal…."

"Tapi itu fakta…."

"Tetap saja…Gombal…"

Kris hanya tertawa pelan..

"I Love You, Chanyeol…"

"Yah…aku tahu…"

"Kau pasti bosan mendengarkanku berkata begitu ya ?"

Chaneol menatap wajah Kris—dan mengelusnya dengan ujung jemarinya. "Selama kau tak bosan untuk mengucapkannya….aku juga tak akan bosan mendengarkannya…."

Dengan cepat, Chanyeol mengecup bibir Kris,

"I Love You Too,Kris…."

.

.

.

.

_**The End **_

_**(Now For Real… )**_

.

.

.

.

.

**.: Author's Note :.**

Annyonghaseo, Author _**DragonPhoenix96**_ Imnida….

Akhirnya FF ini selesai…yaaay…..

Author dengan amat sangat terpaksa memutuskan untuk mengakhiri sudah kumpulan drabble ini..dikarenakan kekurangan waktu untuk mengetik FF ini dikarenakan banyaknya laporan praktikum dan tugas kuliah yang datang silih berganti….

Ditambah entah kenapa akhir akhir ini kesehatan author sedikit berkurang karena kurang tidur dan kebanyakan minum kopi ( sepertinya… )

Tapi tenang kok…

Author akan bikin Seri FF baru untuk KrisYeol dan mungkin akan ganti kesitu…

jadi jangan khawatir akan kekurangan asupan FF KrisYeol dan soal yang menstalker mereka nanti akan author simpan jika FF ini jika ada Part 2… *ketawa Evil*

soalnya author belum memutuskan siapa yang menjadi stalker KrisYeol itu. Terlalu banyak kandidat tapi konsep karakter-nya sudah author bikin..hahaha…bahkan motif-nya juga sudah author bikin….

So,anyway thank you for always love and support the author of this fanfiction…

And see you in My Next Fanfict~~

For Last,Keep Reviewing^^

With Love,

**DragonPhoenix96**


	11. Ares,The Cat

.: Author : **ArRuSwari96 [ **_a.k.a _**DragonPhoenix96]**

.: Cast : Kris Wu Yifan,Park Chanyeol [ _KrisYeol _]

.: Genre : Romance

.: Disclaimer :.

Para Uke Milik Seme(?) dan Mereka milik keluarga mereka masing masing dan Tuhan, Author hanya punya Alur Cerita FF ini yang yah…*silahkan nilai sendiri*

.: Warning :.

Typo yang mungkin bisa terjadi,mungkin ada yang sedikit OOC tanpa Author sadari, ,BoyXBoy, OneShot *_push-up dance_*, Drabble abal, Don't Like Don't Read

.

Don't be Silent Reader juseyo! :'(

*nangis meluk Chanyeol* *di bakar Kris*.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol hanya menatap jam di pergelangan tangannya yang kini suah menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam saat ini. Ia menghela nafas panjang—menyadari bahwa rapat yang kini tengah dihadirinya sudah hampir empat setengah jam berjalan tanpa ada kesimpulan.

Rapat yang dihadirinya terdiri ari pengurus dan beberapa anggota yang kini tengah berdebat soal ruangan yang akan dipakai untuk pertemuan teater antar fakultas di universitas mereka. Bukan pertemuan formal sih sebenarnya….hanya sekedar perkenalan mengingat teater fakultasnya kembali "debut" setelah lama vakum dan langsung meraih juara favorit di lomba teater antar fakultas.

Chanyeol merasakan _smartphone_ miliknya bergetar dan ia melirik layarnya kini banyak menampilkan pesan dan panggilan tak terjawab dari Kris. Ia menggeleng kepalanya pelan—kekasihnya ini memang sangat over-protective tapi dia memakluminya. Ia ingat ketika dulu wajah gelisah namja itu ketika dia mengalami demam parah dan mereka terjebak hujan yang sangat deras di daerah fakultas kedokteran untuk praktikum patologi anatomi dahulu—bahkan namja itu memberikan jaket miliknya untuk membuat badannya hangat. Ia memutuskan untuk memberi kabar Kris setelah ia ijin keluar dari forum sebentar.

"Hei baby yeollie…",suara Kris menyapa telinganya,"masih lama rapatnya hmm ?"

"Kau belum tidur,eoh? Tak seperti biasanya ?",Tanya Chanyeol.

"Hei…mana bisa aku tidur kalau kau beresiko jadi incaran seme seme lain diluar sana baby…"

Chanyeol memutar matanya malas,"Jangan berlebihan Kris….aku kan tidak terlalu terlihat Uke seperti Baekhyun kau tahu….."

Kris hanya tertawa pelan,"Yah lagi pula aku juga tengah menyelesaikan sedikit pemeriksaan laporan remedial adik tingkat kok baby…"

"Arraseo…..aku mungkin pulang sebentar lagi kok…."

"Jangan terlalu malam baby….kalau kau sakit lagi bagaimana hmm ?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis.,"Iya…Iya….Naga mesum bawel…."

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kita cari deviasi-nya lalu kemudian…."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dari kuliah statistika yang kini ada di hadapannya. Setelah dua semester ia sangat teramat bahagia karena tidak menemukan mata kuliah yang menyebalkan dan kini ia bertemu lagi dengan pelajaran yang teramat sangat ia hindari—matematika atau lebih tepatnya bab statistika.

Ada alasan kenapa ia lebih memilih kuliah di bidang medis dan biologi, selain memang itu favoritnya ia benar benar ingin menghindari apapun yang bersentuhan dengan matematika yang rumit. Yah,sepertinya ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak soal ini….

Chanyeol kemudian hanya melirik kekasihnya yang berada di sampingnya yang kini tengah tertidur dengan aman disampingnya saat ini. Posisi mereka yang berada sangat pojok di kelas mereka membuat keadaan mereka sangat aman saat ini. Chanyeol yang sudah lelah mengikuti kuliah statistika ini kemudian hanya melirik dan mengamati wajah Kris yang masih tengah tertidur.

Chanyeol sendiri yang sudah tiak berminat lagi mendengarkan dosen kemudian hanya memainkan rambut tengah tertidur.

'_Benar benar kakak asisten praktikum yang tampan eoh…_',batin Chanyeol,'_Berapa banyak junior yang tertarik padamu hnn ?_'

Chanyeol kemudian hanya menarik dan menghela nafas yang sangat panjang. Sepertinya wajah Kris ratusan kali lebih menarik daripada deretan angka dan rumusan statistika. Omong omong Kris sangat aman tertidur di dalam kelas karena dirinya tertutup laptop-nya yang terbuka sehingga layarnya menutupi apa yang dia lakukan saat ini

_**BRAK**_

Chanyeol tersentak kaget—begitu juga anak anak di kelas mereka. Seorang yeoja yang bernama Jia menjatuhkan binder tebal miliknya dan sontak membuat kelas mereka tertawa sejenak. Chanyeol melirik ke arah Kris setelah puas tertawa—Kris tengah mengucek matanya pelan,seperti ia juga tak sengaja terbangun akibat suara keras tadi.

"Sudah bangun….pangeran tidur…",gumam Chanyeol pelan ke Kris sembari menahan tawa.

"Berapa lama tadi aku tertidur…",Tanya Kris pelan—suaranya agak serak akibat baru bangun.

"Sekitar seperempat waktu mata kuliah kurasa…"

"Oh….",Kris membalas dengan pelan dan kembali menidurkan kepalanya ke lengannya lagi.

"Berapa lama dirimu melakukan oral test histologi semalam sayang…",Tanya Chanyeol pelan.

"Cuman 30 menit…",kata Kris,"tapi nunggu kumpulnya 2 jam…"

"Ah pantas saja semalam lama sekali pulangnya,Kris…"

Chanyeol mengelus helaian rambut Kris yang lebat. Chanyeol kemudian dengan cepat mengecup pipi namja itu—berharap itu sedikit memberi semangat.

"Kurang…"

"Ishh….bangun dulu pabo…."

Kris sedikit membuka matanya,"pelit…"

"Aku tak mau menanggung malu dirimu jika saengnim menemukan dirimu tertidur seperti ini….",goda Chanyeol.

"Aku sering begitu kok sewaktu dulu semester satu…",kelit Kris,"kau kan tidak tahu…malah aku pernah tertidur persis didepan meja dosen…."

"Dasar gila…"

"Well….Thank you….",goda Kris.

Kris memang pindah ke kelas Chanyeol sewaktu mereka semester 3 sehingga ia dan kekasihnya itu berada di kelas yang sama sekitar satu setengah tahun. Chanyeol hanya menghela nafasnya pajang.

"Sekarang silahkan anda sekalian mencoba memasukkan data berikut ke dalam excel dan hitung dengan rumusnya…"

.

.

.

Kris menatap cemburu ke kekasihnya saat ini. Entah selama dua hari ini ia benar benar cemburu dengan makhluk yang kini tinggal dengan dirinya dan Chanyeol saat ini. Bahkan kini ia yang tengah memeriksa laporan Immunologi (karena kini ia menjadi asisten praktikum-nya setelah ia keluar dari menjadi asisten histologi dengan alasan sudah malas melakukannya),tak bisa mengalihkan dia dari rasa cemburunya terhadap Chanyeol saat ini. Ia rasa ia tidak pernah secemburu ini selama lima semester mereka.

"Ares-ya….kau makan yang banyak nde…."

"_Miaw.._"

Yah,Kris cemburu dengan seekor kucing angora berumur lima setengah bulan dengan bulu gray-white dengan nama Ares yang kini dirawat oleh ,walaupun bukan Chanyeol yang merawatnya sepenuhnya hanya menitipkannya di kamarnya dan chanyeol tapi tetap saja. Tapi kucing itu benar benar sukses membuatnya cemburu—padahal Ares pun baru beberapa jam di kamar mereka semenjak ia datang.

Chanyeol kemudian melirik jam tangannya,"Kris…"

"Ya ?"

"Aku titip Ares sebentar okay….aku mau melatih teater dahulu…."

"Kau merawat kucing ini tanpa kandang ?",tanya Kris

"Kandangnya nanti datang kok….makanya aku titip ne…"

Kris hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah…."

_**CHU~**_

Chanyeol mengecup pipi Kris dengan cepat. Kris hanya terdiam kaku mendapat sebuah kecupan manis dari kekasihnya itu. "Ja…Aku Pergi dulu Ares ya…Krissie…."

Dan kini,Kris benar benar menyesali bahwa ia pernah cemburu dengan kucing yang bernama Ares itu sekarang. Seseorang dengan mulut bak gayung bocor membocorkan rahasia bahwa Chanyeol memelihara seekor kucing yang sebenarnya memang melanggar aturan kost mereka. Kris mencoba membantu dengan sedikit melobby—sebagai ketua kost mereka—namun Chanyeol yang tak ingin membuat Kris ikut susah hanya gara gara dirinya akhirnya berusaha untuk mencarikan pemilik baru bagi Ares. Beruntung saja Min Yoongi dan Min Yoonji—alias si kembar Min—dari Kelas Kris dulu mau merawat Ares dengan baik dirumah mereka. Tapi kini Kris mempunyai masalah lain yang harus ia selesaikan, Chanyeol murung beberapa jam ini—sebenarnya semenjak betapa menyebalkannya pemilik kost (menurut Kris) soal ini, Chanyeol mulai gelisah dan merasa tidak nyaman,Sungguh…Kris sendiri bahkan bingung harus berbuat apa untuk menenangkan pikiran Chanyeol hingga saat ini.

Ia bahkan ingat ketika Yoonji datang menjemput Ares dengan Mobil milik Jimin kekasihnya tadi. Setelah ia menyerahkan Ares dalam gendongannya tak sampai setengah menit ia berada di sampingnya. Setelah mengucapkan salam ke Jimin dan Yoonji, Ia langsung kabur masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Setelah Jimin dan Yoonji berangkat,Kris tidak bisa langsung masuk ke kamar mereka karena ia mendengar Chanyeol terisak di dalam kamar mereka sehingga ia memutuskan untuk tidak langsung masuk—membiarkan Chanyeol menenangkan dirinya sendiri

"Chan…",panggil Kris pelan.

"Mmmm…",gumam Chanyeol pelan—ia masih menghisap minuman ice coklat pemberian Kris. Kris keluar kost membelikan minuman itu untuk membuang waktu membiarkan Chanyeol sendirian.

"Kau tidak apa apa ?"

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng pelan. Kris tahu namja itu tengah membohongi hatinya sendiri. Kalau Kris ingin jujur,Selama ia berpacaran dengan Chanyeol,Ia tak pernah melihat namja itu semurung ini—ia tahu Chanyeol benar benar menyayangi Ares. Kris memeluk namja itu dari belakang. Ia merasakan Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Kris pelan—agak dingin akibat memagan gelas es terlalu lama dan Kris rasa kini namja itu tengah bertaung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Kris benar benar hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan panjang dan lama.

"Kalau kau belum bisa melanjutkan tugas makalah….biar aku kerjakan arra….kau istirahat saja…"

"Ta—Tapi Kris…"

"Tak apa…toh bagianku juga sudah selesai…",kata Kris,"Untung saja kita sekelompok bukan ?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan,"maaf…."

Kris mengusak rambut Chanyeol dengan pelan.

"Ti—Tidak apa apa…aku rasa…aku bisa…",tambah Chanyeol lagi.

"Kau yakin ?",

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk,"Kita kan sudah dua hari ini tidak tidur dengan benar Kris…"

"Lalu ?",tanya Kris.

"Rasanya…aku jahat jika aku tertidur duluan…."

Kris hanya tertawa pelan,"Baiklah….tapi jangan memaksakan dirimu arra…"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. Kedua namja itu kembali menatap layar laptop mereka—menyelesaikan tugas tugas makalah meeka yang menggila dan ditambah pula dengan laporan praktikum bedah umum dan laporan praktikum nekropsi yang berurutan mengejar mereka.

"Kris…."

"Ya, Yeollie….",gumam Kris tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar laptop dan gerakan jemari di atas keyboard laptop miliknya.

"Gomawo…"

Kris menghentikan kegiatannya mengetikan susunan huruf di layar komputernya dan menatap Chanyeol. Namja itu sendiri kini tengah merona dengan seulas senyuman—yang walaupun bagi Kris sangat tipis—menghias bibir namja itu.

"Cheonma, baby Yeol….."


	12. Simple Gift

.: Author : **ArRuSwari96 [ **_a.k.a _**DragonPhoenix96]**

.: Cast : Kris Wu Yifan,Park Chanyeol [ _KrisYeol _]

.: Genre : Romance

.: Disclaimer :.

Para Uke Milik Seme(?) dan Mereka milik keluarga mereka masing masing dan Tuhan, Author hanya punya Alur Cerita FF ini yang yah…*silahkan nilai sendiri*

.: Warning :.

Typo yang mungkin bisa terjadi,mungkin ada yang sedikit OOC tanpa Author sadari, ,BoyXBoy, OneShot *_push-up dance_*, Drabble abal, Don't Like Don't Read

.

Don't be Silent Reader juseyo! :'(

*nangis meluk Chanyeol* *di bakar Kris*.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"A...I...U...E...O..."

"masih kedengaran suara tenggorokan..."

"A...I...U...E...O..."

"lagi..."

Kris tengah mengamati kekasihnya membantu adik tingkat mereka melatih beberapa anak baru di teater mereka untuk perlombaan teater antar fakultas tahun ini. Kris hanya menatap kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan mesra. Chanyeol benar benar terlihat manis namun tegas pada saat membantu melatih. Ia sendiri hanya menjadi bagian perlengkapan untuk lomba.

"Kris apa terdengar..."

Kris sendiri hanya tersentak kaget.

"Masih kurang...",kata Kris pelan-padahal sedari tadi ia hanya memerhatikan kekasihnya saja semenjak tadi.

"Oi,Kris...",Amber menyenggol Kris,"Konsentrasi yang sungguh sungguh..."

"aku sungguh sungguh kok..."

"Tsk...",Seokjin hanya berdecak kesal,"Mukamu itu muka pengen sekali melihat Chan..."

Kris hanya memutar matanya malas.

"Hyung...bagaimana ini? suaranya masih belum keras sama sekali...",Keluh Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol memberikan pendapatnya.

"Lisa-ssi...mainkan intonasi nadamu...",kata Chanyeol sedikit berteriak mendengar suara seorang yeoja bernama Lisa yang kurang memuaskan.

"Tak apa soo...mereka bisa kok..."

Kris kemudian mengecek _smartphone_ miliknya-memastikan tidak ada tugas pengganti dari dosen dosen yang tak masuk itu. Kris hanya menghela nafasnya panjang. Setiap hari ada saja dosen yang kosong dan akhirnya meminta jam pengganti. Ia bersyukur, baik dirinya maupun Chanyeol tidak berpikir untuk menjadi penanggung jawab mata kuliah apapun untuk semester ini. Yah,Chanyeol sebenarnya berniat untuk jadi penanggung jawab untuk mata kuliah Ilmu bedah umum tapi ketika mengetahui adanya anak kelas mereka yang belum pernah menjadi penanggung jawab mata kuliah pada akhirnya Chanyeol mengundurkan diri.

_**Sret**_

"Kris..."

"Ah Baby...",kata Kris yang kaget tiba tiba Chanyeol duduk disampingnya. "kau tidak melatih lagi..."

"ummhhh...",gumam Chanyeol pelan-ia menyenderkan kepalanya kebahu Kris,"gantian dengan Kyungsoo..."

"Urrrgghhh..._Get A Room Please_...",Seokjin memutar malas matanya melihat acara _lovey-dovey _ KrisYeol.

"Ciee...Cemburu ya? kenapa kau tak menelpon Namjoon saja sana...",ledek Kris. Seokjin hanya menghela nafas. Namjoon merupakan kekasih seokjin hanya saja namja itu kuliah di fakultas hukum yang tak jauh letaknya dari gedung fakultas mereka.

Seokjin hanya menggerutu kesal.

"makanya jauh jauh saja sana...kalau perlu kau bantu Kyungsoo...",usir Kris kali ini

Seokjin memutar matanya malas. Ia,Kris dan Chanyeol merupakan senior dari teater di fakultas mereka. Mereka bertiga yang memulai lagi kegiatan teater mereka. Well,mungkin lebih tepatnya seokjin yang memulai sementara Kris dan Chanyeol yang membantu.

.

.

.

.

Kris mendengus kesal. Chanyeol hanya menatap bingung kekasihnya. Ia hanya menebak apa isi dari pikiran Kris saat ini. Hari ini praktikum teknik jahit dalam bedah dan yang ia tahu,Kris tidak terlalu cepat menyelesaikan jahitannya tadi padahal yang kemarin saja justru ia yang lebih berhasil daripada dirinya.

"Kris...",panggil Chanyeol lembut."kau baik baik saja ?"

Kris hanya menghela nafas panjang. "tidak apa apa..."

"kau masih tidak bisa pola-nya Kris?",Tanya Chanyeol. Kris menggeleng pelan.

"Bu-Bukan soal praktikum kok baby..."

"Lalu ?"

Kris hanya terdiam. Ia hanya menatap hujan yang kini tengah turun cukup dengan deras dan membuat ia dan chanyeol menunggu dengannya hingga hujan sedikit reda. Kris hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Rahasia baby..."

Chanyeol kini berdengus kesal,"Aish...kau membuatku penasaran..."

Kris hanya tertawa pelan. "Kau mau menemaniku ke suatu tempat sehabis ini?"

"Eh? Kemana?",Tanya Chanyeol.

Kris hanya tersenyum,"nanti kau tahu..."

"Kenapa kau rahasiakan eoh?"

Kris lagi lagi hanya tersenyum,"Ini kejutan kecil untukmu sayang..."

"kau benar benar membuatku gila karena penasaran Kris...",dengus Chanyeol kesal.

_**Chu~**_

"Kau pikir kau tidak begitu juga padaku, Wu Chanyeol...",bisik Kris pelan."kau selalu membuatku penasaran mengenalmu lebih dalam..."

Chanyeol tidak membalas kata kata Kris-semburat warna merah muda menghiasi pipi namja itu dan sementara itu Kris sendiri kini tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Hujan yang tengah turun deras terasa sangat hangat saat ini. Kris sedikit bersyukur ia lupa membawa jas hujannya saat ini. setidaknya ia dan chanyeol bisa bermesraan sebentar ditengah padatnya berbagai macam laporan,makalah serta presentasi yang beberapa hari ini menerpa mereka berdua beturut turut.

"Chan..."

"Hmm..."

"Nyaman..."

"Kau mengantuk ?"

"umm...sedikit...",balas Kris.

"kalau begitu biar aku yang naik motor kau dibocengan saja...arra...",kata Chanyeol yang langsung ditolak oleh Kris dengan gelengan.

"Wae...kau kan masih mengantuk saat ini...",kata Chanyeol.

"Dan merusak rencana kejutan kecilku?",tanya Kris,"Oh,_Hell No_..."

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang,"Jangan membuatku khawatir Wu Kris..."

"Iya...Iya...Nyonya Wu yang bawel...",gumam Kris pelan.

Chanyeol kini hanya menatap halaman gedung lab yang tersiram hujan deras dari langit langit berwarna kelabu,mengantarkan banyak kenangan yang kini menerpa otaknya. Chanyeol memang menyukai hujan semenjak dulu. Bahkan,banyak kenangan antara dirinya dan juga Kris yang melibatkan adanya hujan. Pada saat mereka pertama bertemu,ia yang tengh sakit dan Kris yang rela menjaganya dengan pindah di kamarnya untuk sementar dan kini Kris bilang ia menyiapkan sesuatu yang kata namja itu bilang membuat sebuah kejutan kecil untuknya. Hujan tak selalu buruk, Hujan baginya selalu indah dan menyegarkan di setiap tetesannya yang turun untuk membasahi bumi membuat dirinya bahagia.

Entah berapa lama mereka menunggu hujan reda hingga suasana kini menjadi gelap. Chanyeol merasakan dengkuran halus dilehernya. Kris benar benar tertidur dengan lelap. Tubuh namja itu tengah mengkompensasi dirinya akibat mengerjakan tugas dari pagi hingga pagi kembali. Ia hanya mengelus tangan Kris saat ini.

"unn...maaf Chan...aku tertidur..."

"sudah lebih baik..."

Kris hanya mengangguk,"Lumayan..."

"Kajja...kita pulang...aku saja yang..."

"Tidak...aku saja...",sela Kris cepat,"kan sudah kubilang aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu bukan ?"

Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas panjang,"yeah...yeah...baiklah..."

Dan kini ia dan kekasihnya tengah berada di sebuah toko penjualan hewan yang juga menjual beberapa jenis ikan hias tawar yang berwarna warni,Chanyeol hanya menatap Kris bingung sementara yang ditatap hanya menampilkan seulas senyuman.

"Pilih saja..."

"Eh?"

"Pilih saja mana ikan yang menurutmu lucu..."

"Ta-Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi tapian Park Chanyeol...",sela Kris cepat. Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas panjang.

Tak berapa lama ia dan Kris keluar dari tempat tersebut setelah ia memilih beberapa ekor ikan dan dengan jenis yang berbeda pula. Chanyeol hanya menatap bingung Kris sesampainya mereka di tempat tinggal mereka.

"Ada apa?"

"Jadii...Apa hubungannya ikan ikan ini dengan kejutan kecilmu...",tanya Chanyeol yang masih penasaran dengan tujuan dan maksud dari kekasihnya ini.

"Cek saja di kamar kita sayang..."

"Eh? Kamar ?"

"Iya...kejutannya ada di kamar kita sayang...",kata Kris sembari tersenyum tipis.

_**Ckleek**_

_**Krieeeeeet**_

Chanyeol menatap semua tatanan perabotan yang ada di kamar mereka berdua,tidak ada yang lain atau aneh setidaknya itu pikiran Chanyeol hingga ia melihat sebuah kotak kaca yang telah berisi air ditempat dimana dulu ia meletakkan kandang milik Ares.

Chanyeol kembali melirik Kris tidak percaya—lebih tepatnya meminta semua kejelasan,Kris hanya langsung tersenyum tipis namja itu kemudian hanya memeluknya.

"Happy Anniversary Sayang….."

"Kris…."

Kris langsung memeluk Chanyeol dengan cepat dan mengecup namja itu. Chanyeol merona merah saat ini.

"Mungkin hadiahku tidak bisa sepenuhnya menghiburmu dalam masalah Ares….",kata Kris pelan,"Tapi setidaknya…kuharap itu sedikit menghiburmu sayang…."

Kris bisa melihat mata Chanyeol yang berkaca kaca—walaupun ia berusaha menyemunyikan kesedihannya agar Kris tidak khawatir tapi sepertinya Kris lebih tahu daripada dirinya sendiri. Namja itu bahkan membelikannya sebuah aquarium lengkap dengan filter dan hiasan hiasan lainnya. Mungkin saja Kris sebenarnya tahu sejak awal kalau ia masih rindu dengan kucing kecil tersebut sehingga diam diam dia merencanakan hal ini untuk dirinya.

"Tenang saja kok….sebenarnya aquarium itu tidak 100% baru yah…hanya mesin filter dan hiasannya saja sih yang baru…",kata Kris yang diiringi tawa yang pelan—ia seperti menjawab rasa khawatir Chanyeol tentang biaya yang ia keluarkan.

_**Grep**_

Chanyeol memeluk erat Kris,"Go—Gomawo….kurasa ini akan sangat membantuku Kris…"

"Nde…",Kris mengecup dengan cepat bibir Chanyeol,"Love you Park Chanyeol…Please Don't Cry Anymore Okay…."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan—menatap wajah Kris,"Love You Too,Wu Kris…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

:: Author's Note ::

Hello, _**ArRuSwari96**_ / _**DragonPhoenix96**_ is coming back….

sebenarnya FF ini mau author selesaikan sampai chapter sebelumnya tapi sepertinya author dapat ilham tambahan beberapa minggu (atau entahlah bulan ?) yang lalu pada saat dua chapter ini di posting…..

yah,sejujurnya saja FF ini lebih banyak berisi sedikit modifikasi dari curhatan author rata rata baik bagian Kris maupun Chanyeol (but mostly Chanyeol) so yeah….

keep support my FF here…

XOXO,

_**ArRuSwari96 **_


End file.
